


A Wilted Daisy

by venusn0va



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: 1920s, Betrayal, Blasphemy, Drugs, F/M, Fear Play, God Complex, Hotel Cortez, James Patrick March - Freeform, Knife Play, Murder, Rough Sex, Secrets, Serial Killer, Substance Abuse, Temptation, Twisted love, Violence, flapper, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusn0va/pseuds/venusn0va
Summary: When Florence Rosemary, an innocent actress with big dreams meets a man with a big empire that is more than the eyes can see meet, they find solace in each other during the summer of 1929.-An American Horror Story: Hotel AU where The Countess never met James
Relationships: James Patrick March/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. A Lesson in Vengeance

“This place is beautiful,” i gush to my friend, Margot, who walks beside me as we entered the new Hotel Cortez. “What’s even more beautiful is the man who built it. Every flapper in the area has been invited to this gathering,” she says as we go up to room 75 where the party was being hosted.

“He always has parties like this. He’s rich,” another woman chimes in as she comes up beside us. I turn to face her, recognizing her as Dorothy. “He’s also very selective. He’s never dated a woman who looked anything other than perfect,” she finishes.

I laugh, rolling my eyes as we enter the room. People stood around, drinking and socializing. “What even is his name?” i whisper to Margot who greets a random person every once in a while.

“James Patrick March,” a man’s voice says from behind me, startling me with the intrusion. I turn to face him, my gloved hand over my heart as i let out a sigh. “Oh, dear. You scared me,” i laugh it off, nervously glancing over to Dorothy and Margot who stand beside me.

He smiles, a charming smile, at that. He had dark brown eyes and slicked back black hair. He looked rich and beautiful. He had a thin mustache and what i believe is a Boston Brahmin accent. “Truly sorry, my dear. I’ve never seen your face. Are you new here?” he asks, paying attention to only me.

“Yes, sir. I’ve just started working on The Phantom of the Opera film,” i tell him, a smile on my red painted lips. “Ah, what a lovely project,” he says kindly, a certain look in his eyes that made me blush. “Your name?” he questions, his head tilted gently to the side.

“Florence Rosemary,” i tell him, pushing some hair behind my ear. “A Rosemary child? Of Sacramento?” he asks, a sparked curiosity in his voice. I just now realized Dorothy and Margot had left us to talk.

“Yes. My father was Jack Rosemary Jr.,” i confess. Jack Rosemary, my grandfather, had started up an oil mill in Sacramento and it’s now in the bloodline. It was passed to my father, Jack Rosemary Jr., and then it’ll go to my brother, Floyd Rosemary.

“I knew your father. A great man. I never knew he had a daughter,” James says. I just nod, a tight smile on my lips. “He isn’t supportive of my career,” i say shyly, almost ashamed of the fact. James furrows his brows, drumming his fingers on the fancy cane he holds in his hand.

“It’s a shame. I suppose that’s why you came out here to the City of Angels?” he says. I nod, a soft smile on my lips as my eyes land back on his. Somebody calls his name and he snaps his head to look at the person.

He looks back to me, an apologetic look on his face. “Terribly sorry, but i must go. I hope to see you again, Florence,” he says, reaching out his hand and taking mine. He bends down and kisses it, his eyes never leaving mine as he makes the kind gesture.

I’m sure my cheeks were redder than the lipstick on my lips.

He pulls back, nodding his head curtly as he steps off to the man who beckoned him. Exhaling deeply, i go to find where Margot had wandered off to since i came here with her. I find her at the table holding the alcohol, pouring herself a martini.

“Margot, that man is… wow,” i grin like a schoolgirl as i whisper to her. She smiles at me, nodding in agreement. “He’s such a gentleman. He kissed my hand before leaving. The last guy to treat me with respect like that was--”

“Leo,” we both say in unison. Leo Elliot was my ex-fiance. He seemed really sweet. He cared about me, would buy whatever i asked for, he respected me. But when i told him about my dreams to be the next big actress, he said that the idea was just a dream and would never happen.

So, i left a note one night, packed my bags, and left to Los Angeles.

“Flora, if James March is anything like Leo, you better stay away. Leo was an excellent deceiver. A skilled con artist and liar,” Margot warns, sipping at her drink. I pour myself my own martini, nodding in agreement.

“You’re right. And i’m probably never going to see James again so it’s just a silly crush,” i brush off. “If he invites you to another party, you have to go. It’s just an unspoken rule that if James March asks you to join him at a party that you have to attend,” Margot says, pointing her finger at me.

I sigh, staring down at the heels i wear. “You’re right,” i say, sipping carefully at my drink so i don’t ruin my lipstick. 

Margot and i continue our night just talking with other flappers and drinking fancy cocktails when a waiter in a tux walks up to me. “For you,” he says, handing me a piece of paper that was folded so the words were hidden.

Confused, i take it. I glance over to Margot who is talking to some guy. I open the paper and read the fancy words the paper contained.

‘My room number is 64 if you’d like to speak more. I desire to have a conversation with you beyond small talk. I’ll be there all night.  
-JPM’

I smile to myself, a light blush on my cheeks as i fold the paper up and hide it in the clutch that i hold in my hand. Turning back to Margot, i tap her arm to gain her attention. She turns to face me, her eyebrows raised in question.

“I’m getting rather tired. I’ll catch a cab home and you can continue your fun,” i tell her. She nods, a smile on her lips. I head out of the room and find my way through the fancy and extensive hotel until i end up right in front of the door to room 64.

Lifting my hand, i knock gently on the door in a sequence of three. It doesn’t take long for the fancy door to be opened. I’m met with the beautiful eyes of James who has an excited look on his face. “Florence, darling. I’m glad you decided to take up my offer,” he greets, opening the door to welcome me in.

I smile politely, walking into his room. The rooms in this place were pretty. Decorated beautifully and with a grand design. He closes the door behind me, placing his hand gently on the small of my back to guide me to the couch in his room.

Sitting down, i cross my legs as i watch him pour two drinks. He sits beside me, handing me a glass and keeping one to himself. It smelt and looked like just regular whiskey. I sip at it, trying to ignore James’ burning gaze.

“What has brought you into such high class society?” he asks me, the thick accent in his voice making whatever he says sound much more fancy than what it would sound like if i said it.

“Friends. I’ve met some really famous people while working on Phantom that i just get group invited to places,” i explain, my eyes noticing the red ring he wears on his pinky. He sets his whiskey down and grabs a tin of cigarettes and a striker lighter.

“Would you like one?” he offers, holding out a cigarette to me. I shake my head. “No, thank you,” i turn down. He lights his own cigarette, inhaling and exhaling the smoke. “It’s rare you find someone who doesn’t smoke anymore,” he comments.

I just shrug, taking a swig from my drink as i fix my dress. “You are very beautiful. I don’t suppose you are married,” he compliments, a charming smile spreading on his lips. I shake my head. “No. I had a fiance but i left him,” i say.

James hums, inhaling on the cigarette he holds between his two fingers deeply. “Tell me more,” he edges. I sigh, my eyes briefly scanning the room. “He and i met at a speakeasy when i was a dancer and he was a patron. We fell in love quickly and he was very wealthy so i lived in luxury. He proposed and i agreed but he didn’t support my acting dream so i left him,” i explain quickly, not caring to talk about Leo.

“Men like that always care about themselves over their lovers. I’ve always been one to care more about my lover than myself. I’d give them the world if they so pleased,” James speaks. I can’t help but notice the subtle irritation in his voice.

I just nod, pressing my lips together. “I hear you made your fortune early. Is it truly a burden?” i ask, feeling i deserved to ask the man my own question. He smiles, his eyebrow raised up. “Sometimes. People of old money tend to act like i’m not as rich-- or even richer-- than they are. Egotistical sons of bitches,” James scoffs, a scowl now on his face.

“How rich are you?”

“Look at this hotel, darling. It’s absolutely magnificent. Filled with wonders and…” he pauses briefly, his eyes floating around the room. “Curiosities,” he finishes, his eyes landing on mine and his lips curled into a smirk.

“Odd question, but are you married yourself?” i ask. His eyes jump to my lips and then back to my eyes. “No. Not yet,” he replies, his head tilted to the side. He was so sweet and charismatic. It’s rare you find a man like this.

My only hope is that i get to know him more. 

I finish my whiskey, uncrossing my legs but keeping my knees pushed together to maintain modesty. It’s not very modest to be in a room alone with a man. 

We talk the whole night. Speaking about anything and everything we could think of. James March is a very articulate man and is very well spoken. He’s also rather wise which is to be expected in a man like him.

The clock chimes three times, signifying it is three in the morning. “It’s late. I should probably go home,” i tell him, sitting up from my lying position on the couch. We had many drinks throughout the night and the alcohol was finally hitting me.

“I suppose you are right,” he says with a short sigh. “Would you like me to call you a cab?” he asks. I nod. “Yes, please,” i say politely. He walks over to the rotary phone and dials up the cab service and requesting one.

“I’d love to see you again, Florence,” he says as he hangs up the phone. I smile, nodding bashfully at his words. He steps in front of me, placing his finger under my chin to pull my head up. My father always said i had a bad habit of looking down during conversations.

“You’re too pretty to be looking at the ground all the time, darling,” he compliments, standing dangerously close to me. I meet his gaze, biting the inside of my cheek as he examines my face.

He smiles proudly, pushing some loose hair behind my ear. “Your cab should be here in a moment. You wouldn’t want to miss it,” he says. I nod, stepping back from him and grabbing my clutch.

As i open the door, i turn back to face him. “Thank you for tonight. It was the most fun i’ve had in a while,” i confess to him. He smiles, lighting himself a cigarette. 

“Of course. It was my pleasure. Truly,”


	2. Bitter Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Horseflies buzzed, paused and stung.  
> And the taste of strawberries  
> Turned thick and sour."

The days start getting longer as summer begins. There was nothing more soothing to me than sitting on the rickety fire escape attached to the window of my apartment as i watched the sun fall out of view behind the buildings of Los Angeles.

It was most beautiful. Birds sang proud in the mornings at six sharp as the sun returned to the skyline. I usually had to be in the studio before eight for filming so i had adapted to being more of a morning person.

Waking up with the sun around six, i get out of bed to get ready for my day. Around seven, i leave my apartment to go to the studio. As i open the door, i see a bouquet of flowers sitting right in front of me.

A smile spreads on my lips as i pick them up. The bouquet was made of Jasmine flowers. Each and every petal perfectly situated to make the arrangement more beautiful. There was a card attached to the gold leaf that wrapped the vase the flowers were in.

'Meet me at Bellissimo Restaurant on 38th and 16th street at eight tonight. I'm paying.  
-JPM'

It had been nearing two weeks since he and i first spoke. I hadn't forgotten about him and i was instead starting to think he forgot about me. He was rich and very handsome so it wasn't hard to convince myself that he treated all girls like that.

I guess not.

Setting the flowers down on my kitchen counter, i grab my clutch and head out the door to go to work.

-

"I don't know. Do you think it's a part of some game?" i ask Dorothy as we sit on set, watching the main actors rehearse. "Maybe. It wouldn't be the most bizarre idea," she just shrugs. "Yeah. But i think i'm still going to go. If anything, it's free food," i concede.

Filming wraps and i find out that tomorrow is the last day of filming. Excited, i go back to my apartment and start getting ready for the dinner i have planned with James.

I wear a smokey blue dress with a black lace clip in headpiece with matching black flats. I do my usual dark around the eyes and red lipstick look and put on my small gold cross necklace that lays perfectly in the dip of my dress.

At eight, i walk out of my apartment and down to the lobby. I see a man standing outside of a black Rolls Royce. He was dressed properly in a clean suit and tie and when he noticed me, he opened the door to the backseat.

Offering a kind smile, i get into the car and the man closes the door. He walks around to the driver's side, getting in and starting to drive to the destination.

The car pulls up to a clearly expensive restaurant. I get out of the car, walking in through the fancy doors and into the lobby of the place. James stood there, a wide, almost cocky grin on his face as he allowed his eyes to rake over my body.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear," he compliments, extending his hand to me. I take it, letting him lead me to a table. We sit down and a waiter comes by, pouring expensive red wine into our glasses.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," i say, drinking the wine provided. He chuckles lightly, shaking his head. "Of course not. I don't think i ever will," he replies, his eyes briefly flashing down to the cross hanging off my neck.

The smile on his lips fades slightly but i figure it's for another reason. "You're a Christian?" he asks, his voice bordering on irritation. I nod, putting a smile on my lips. "Born and raised," i say with a soft laugh.

He nods slowly, his eyebrow twitching just slightly. I chose to ignore it. Thinking maybe he had bad experiences with Church or something like that. I hope.

-

The time was creeping up to eleven as our date drew to a close.

"I should get home. Filming finishes tomorrow and i need my rest," i say, setting my now empty wine glass down. "Well that's just wonderful, Florence. You must let me throw a wrap party. Every flapper within a fifty mile radius will be invited. It'll be splendid," he suggests to me.

I shake my head, a small smile on my lips as my eyes fall down to the white table cloth. "No, i-i can't. It isn't that big of a deal--"

"This movie will be the next big thing. I just know it," he cuts me off, excitement in his voice. My eyes move up to meet his, and looking into his eyes made it hard for me to deny his proposal. "Fine. You're so theatrical," i finally cave in.

He smiles, shrugging at my statement. "Who doesn't have a flare for the dramatic? Boring people, that's who," he says as the waiter comes around and gives us the check. James takes it, paying the bill before i could even see the number total on it.

"Let's get you home, shall we?" he says with a short exhale as he stands from his chair. I stand as well, following him out of the restaurant and to the Rolls Royce that still sat parked on the curb.

We get into the back seat and the driver starts going off to my house. "Do you live in the Cortez?" i ask him out of curiosity. "Yes. It is my haven from the real world, i suppose," he answers, glancing over to me.

"Well, it is truly beautiful, James," i compliment, a certain tone of admiration in my voice. "What do you plan on doing this summer, doll?" he asks me, his eyes studying and calculating my face like always.

"I applied to a program where i could study abroad in Paris to study the culture and how to become an actor or even a director," i explain, a proud smile on my red painted lips. "Ah, really?" he retorts.

I nod. "That is if i get accepted. I'd be leaving in September," i clarify. "Good for you. It sounds exhilarating to be able to go to another country," he comments. I nod, pressing my lips together to keep back the smile that hasn't left my lips all night.

The car pulls up to a stop and i know we're at my apartment complex already. I turn to face James, a nervous look on my face. "Thank you for tonight," i tell him. His eyes fall down to my lips and i can't help but hold my breath as my mind jumps like crazy.

"Anything for you, my love," he says in a softer voice, leaning into me. In the next second, his lips are on mine. The kiss was soft and he was ever the gentleman. His hand rests on my cheek, his skin warm against mine.

I eagerly kiss back, a soft moan escaping my lips as i do so. He slowly pulls back, a small smile on his lips as he sees the deep red color that coats my cheeks. "I will see you tomorrow for that celebration," he says.

I just nod, a shiver running down my body as he runs his hand delicately down my cheek and tracing the curve of my neck before he fully pulls from me. I get out of the car, walking into my apartment complex and watching from behind the glass as the black car drove off into the night.

I get up to my apartment, tossing my clutch to my counter and walking into my bedroom where i take off my dress, leaving me in just my underclothes. I sit down on the edge of my bed, my mind playing the kiss over and over in my mind.

Maybe he does like me.


	3. Crystal Gazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Gerd saw then engraved her mind —-  
> Plague-pitted as the moon: each bud  
> Shriveling to cinders at its source,  
> Each love blazing blind to its gutted end —-  
> And, fixed in the crystal center, grinning fierce:  
> Earth's ever-green death's head."

I kept trying to convince myself that James was some sort of player and that i was just a fun side activity for him. I know next to nothing about his personal life. He always found a way to deflect my questions or answer them super vaguely.

But i’m just overthinking, right?

The production wraps up around six in the evening and everybody goes off to celebrate, the majority of the cast going to the Hotel Cortez for James’ little party. Margot and i part ways, agreeing to meet at the Cortez to party together.

I get back to my apartment and put on my best and prettiest flapper dress before touching up my makeup and heading on my way to the Cortez. I get there, locating Margot immediately due to her bright ginger hair.

We walk into the ever magnificent building, following the flow of people up to room 74 like we did that other night. Due to the Volstead act, people had to distribute alcohol at secret parties. That’s why he hosts the parties in a room instead of the Blue Parrot Lounge downstairs.

The room was decorated more fancy than before. Expensive decorations lining the walls and the waiters holding trays of champagne in glasses. Margot grabs two, handing me one as we head deeper into the lively room.

“Eliza told me that there’s a rumor going around about how James is seeing a woman,” Margot whispers to me, making sure only i could hear her words. I feel my heart drop as i just nod to her words. “Who is he seeing?” i ask, sipping at the bubbly alcohol.

“I’m not sure. Eliza said she thought it was Anabelle but she said she’s never spoken to James,” Margot shrugs, her eyes scanning the crowd. “I personally think it’s Frances. She’s been making her way through the rich men of Los Angeles,” she suggests, her grudge towards the woman showing.

I have no clue what went on between the two and i do not plan on asking.

“Where were you last night?” she questions, changing the subject by herself. I pause, thinking of a good alibi. “I visited the speakeasy on main. To speak to my old friends,” i lie, immediately feeling bad for lying to someone i consider a friend.

“How is Irene?” Margot asks through a sip of champagne, her bright lipstick staining the edge of her glass. Irene was my old boss, the one who ran the speakeasy. “She’s good,” i keep my responses short and simple, afraid to dig myself into a deeper hole.

We spend the rest of the night socializing and having fun while drinking maybe a bit too much. I had kept an eye out the entire night as well, looking for James in the room but ultimately failing.

It made me feel a little suspicious and made my overthinking sound more and more rational.

I wanted today to be a good day. Filming was finally over and i had gotten my acceptance letter to the studying abroad in Paris program. I was set to leave for Europe on the last day of August and i am overly excited. Part of me actually was looking forward to telling James about it.

Margot had brought over two men, named Warren and Daniel, who seemed more than happy to be speaking to us. Margo clearly fancied Daniel more, leaving me with Warren who was equally attractive. He had dirty blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes.

I learned he had a comfortable amount of money and that he lived in the hills. He was also a very well known actor which i was unaware of and embarrassed myself when i admitted i didn’t know who he was.

Laughing at a joke he told, i place my hand on his arm. Before i could even say something, a voice cut me off. “Enjoying the party?” the heavily accented voice of James March says, his eyes on mine but soon moving to Warren's.

His eyes are narrowed on the blonde, his dark eyes sending poisonous daggers towards him. “Yes, i am,” i answer after a moment of silence. James’ eyes move back onto mine and he smiles softly. It wasn't a kind smile. It had a petty sense of anger in it.

“I should go. I’ll catch up with you later, Florence,” Warren excuses, catching onto James’ reaction and wanting to leave immediately. I don’t blame him because i want to leave as well. Once he’s gone, James turns to face me again.

“Where have you been?” i ask, trying my best to hold back any sort of snappiness or attitude. “Doing my work,” he answers, returning the cold, vague tone i held in my voice. “Did you like that boy?” he asks in return, the cold tone switching to one of disgust.

“He was nice,” i shrug, wrapping my arms around my chest as i feel myself shrinking under his intimidating stare. He glances around the room, noticing the few stares of party goers. “Let’s talk out here,” he says lower, not giving me a choice before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hallway.

He lets go of my arm and i lean against the wall, watching as he exhales deeply. I look up at him, feeling as though i’m a child being scolded for doing something bad. “I got accepted to go to Paris to study abroad,” i say, breaking the semi-uncomfortable silence.

His entire demeanor changes. His eyes settle on mine and he clenches his jaw before putting a soft smile on his lips. “That’s wonderful, dear,” he tells me. I just nod, my lower lip caught between my teeth.

“Yeah. I leave at the end of August and the program lasts the whole winter” i add on, scratching my nails against my palm. He pauses for a second, taking a moment to think. “So stay with me for the summer,” he says, his eyes falling back onto mine.

I furrow my brows, a confused smile on my lips. “What?” is all i can manage to say. His irritated expression fades into a wide smile that makes my stomach flip in the best way possible. “Stay here at the Cortez with me. You’re the only person i’ve met worth a damn in a while,” he repeats. “Excuse my language,” he adds, a grin on his lips.

“Oh. I-I can’t. It’d be--”

“I insist on it and quite frankly i won't stop trying until you say yes,” he cuts me off. I consider it for a second, weighing the pros and cons. “You’d stay in the penthouse if you so please. I’d even pay for anything you’d like,” he continues to try and persuade me.

“Sure. It sounds fun,” i finally tell him. He smiles proudly, reaching out his hand and pushing my free laying hair from my face. His hand grazes down my cheek, his eyes taking in my doe eyed expression that covers my features.

“I’ll have a car sent to your apartment tomorrow morning. I expect you to be moved in before nightfall,” he says, leaving in and kissing my cheek before walking down the hall, away from the party.

Gathering my composure, i fix my hair before walking back into the party to continue my night. But the only thing on my mind was that conversation.

-

She was beautiful.

The way her green eyes shimmered under the lights, her red painted lips that were always pulled into a kind smile. Her brunette hair that was done up into a perfect hairdo. Everything about the mystery woman standing in his party was beautiful to James.

He hadn’t seen anyone of such beauty before. Maybe it was her smile or maybe it was how she looked so genuine compared to any other flapper there. But James knew she was different. He knew she wasn’t there to party, unlike the others. For god's sake she didn’t even know who he was. And he loved that.

The woman, who he came to know as Florence Rosemary, was well spoken and had excellent manners. He knew her father, Jack, and he knew how professional the man was. But he wasn’t expecting his daughter to be so… perfect.

After a date with her, he needed more. He craved her presence like she was some drug. The best drug he’s ever tried. The young woman made him feel everything. Excited, anxious, at times jealous. That was more than he has felt in years.

James was thirty-four and he knew he had to marry soon and continue the March bloodline. In fact, the man had such an ego where he wanted more of him in the world. Not to mention his everlasting god complex that was always at its peak as long as he was actively killing. He controlled who lived and who died. It was wonderful.

And the killing.

He didn’t think she’d be very okay with it. Actually, he knew the moment she found out that she’d be out of his life quicker than she came into it. But could you blame her? James was a serial killer who built an entire hotel to contain his madness and hide it.

The same hotel that would soon house her.

James needed the killing to live. He yearned to take lives so often that it was his entire life. But he wants Florence. He wants the brunette girl in his life. He wants to make a family with her. He wants to shower her with his endless stream of love and gifts.

Would he have to choose between the two? Was it either he gets to kill for the rest of his life, or he gets to love the most ravishing woman he’s ever seen? The dilemma here was the fact that James did not believe he could just stop killing. He needed that satisfaction and he knew Florence would not be okay with doing anything sexually weird or intense.

Would she? She didn’t look the part. He had met a few girls willing to do almost anything but they all more or less had a drug addiction and didn’t look high quality like Florence did.

But she was a Christian woman. She wouldn’t let him do anything to or with her until he placed a ring on her finger. James wanted more than anything to force her to say the words “You are my god, James,” He fantasized of those words coming from her red painted lips.

The man pictures her down on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks with black makeup smeared over her pale skin that was reddened with shame. Her hair in disarray and her eyes looking up to him as she stands over her, asserting his dominance. He wanted to see the pathetic look of submission on her face as she said the words:

“You are my god,”

Just the thought made James shiver with excitement. He wanted the beautiful brunette to confess her undying love to him and let him tear her apart in the most pleasurable ways ever.

James is and always will be a sadist.

Something deep inside the man wanted her to be just what he dreamed of. Nothing more than a needy and dependent little thing who would cling to his every word and his every movement. He wanted her to be his in every single sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true colors are showing, we're getting to the main plot of the story. besties, it only gets better from here. also, if you didn't read the warning, James has a huge god complex in my little universe so suck it up :)
> 
> thanks for the reads btw ily all <3


	4. Virgin in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though doomsday bud. Neglect's  
> Given her lips that lemon-tasting droop:  
> Untongued, all beauty's bright juice sours.  
> Tree-twist will ape this gross anatomy  
> Till irony's bough break."

The penthouse was even more beautiful than the rest of the hotel. It followed the same grand and glorious scheme. Entering the double doors on the top floor, you’re met with a small living room area in front of a small set of stairs that lead to a room that held a huge bed. The bathroom was off to the side and was equally as big and beautiful.

I was actually doing this. I was agreeing to spend my entire summer with this man.

I’m not sure what he expects out of me in return. Was he expecting some sort of sexual favor? Or was he just doing this to spend time with me like he said? I like to believe the best in people, so i’m going for the latter.

James stands at the doorway, watching me look around the room with childlike amusement. At least i am self aware of the look on my face. “I have a hard time believing you decorated this entire place,” i joke, standing beside him.

He chuckles. “Well, interior decoration was more or less my partner’s handiwork but i am responsible for the exterior,” he tells me, holding a cigarette between his two fingers and inhaling at it. I had noticed James always wore fancy designer suits all the time.

“What else is in this place?” i ask, turning to face him. A smile spreads on his lips as he exhales a steady stream of smoke. “Just the most wondrous things, dear,” he replies, taking pride in his creation.

My eyes scan the room again, running over the paintings on the walls and the fancy chandelier on the ceiling. A woman comes into the room wearing a maids outfit and holding a set of sheets. “Here are the linens, Mr March,” she says to him.

“Thank you Ms Evers. You may go make the bed now,” he says, barley paying the red haired maid known as Ms Evers any mind. She just nods. “Right away,” she confirms before going up to the bedroom portion of the penthouse.

“You must see the rest of the hotel. I have work to complete,” he says, placing his hand on my lower back. “What do you even do?” i ask, watching as he discards the cigarette in the ashtray by the door.

“Don’t worry yourself about it,” he dismisses before leading me out of the room. I get into the elevator by myself and click the lobby floor button. It brings me down to the first floor and i go into every room i could to see where everything was.

I walk into the receptionist room which was just for the most part a storage room. I walk to by the staircase and find a doorway i had never noticed before. The sign beside it said “Pool”. I push open the door and head into the room.

Walking down the stairs, i’m met with a lively underground pool that had a few people in it. There was a lounge area that had a couch and chairs as well as a bar near the back where most people were gathered. Probably hidden down here because of the Volstead Act.

There was also a hot tub separate from the pool that a few people sat in as they read the newest edition of Cosmopolitan. I didn’t know this place had a pool. Going back into the main lobby, i quickly realized a lot of doors i came across were locked.

Going up to the second floor, i wander the hallways mindlessly to pass time. I run my hands along the walls, too stuck in my own world to notice the man in front of me. I finally snap out of my reverie and look up at the person i had felt looking at me.

“Warren. Hi,” i say with a kind smile, letting my arm fall back to my side. “What’re you doing here?” i ask. He smiles, looking around the hallway. “I’m here on business. A new movie is starting to film soon and we’re casting,” he explains.

“Oh,” i say, nodding. “I am actually glad i’ve run into you because i wanted to ask if you’d like to audition. We feel it’s going to be a big movie. I’m the director in it,” he suggests, making my eyes widen.

“Me? For what role?” i ask, slowly getting more and more intrigued by the proposal. “You could try for the role of Anne. You surely look the part,” he says, his eyes briefly scanning my body. “I-I got accepted into a studying program in Paris. I’d be out of town at the end of this summer--”

“This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Florence,” he cuts me off. I stay silent, genuinely considering it. He notices this and hands me a business card. “If you change your mind, call this number,” he says. I take the card and glance down at it briefly.

“Okay,” i say, the single word being the only thing i could manage to say. He nods before walking off and away from me. I stare down at the small card, unable to even process the role i was just offered.

If i go to Paris, i get a lifetime supply of knowledge and even get to experience life in a foreign country. But on the other hand, i could stay here and possibly become rich and famous and live out my Hollywood dreams to prove my father and Leo wrong.

I only get rich and famous if i land the role. If i don't get the role, i would have missed out on Paris and being in a feature film.

Heading back to the penthouse i was set to stay in for the whole summer, i notice there was a cart filled with multiple different alcohols as well as a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches beside it.

Walking over to it, i find scotch and pour myself a glass before taking it up to my room and hopping onto my bed. I stare down at the little white card for a bit, drinking at my scotch as i weigh my choices.

What’s the harm in auditioning?

I finish off my drink and get off my bed, going to where i say the rotary phone on the table pushed to the side of the room. I roll in the number and put the speaker to my ear. I hear a few rings before it picks up.

“Hello?” the voice of Warren asks. “Hi. I want to audition for the role, please,”

-

I lay on the couch, my Louis Armstrong record playing in the background as i reread ‘The Great Gatsby’ for the millionth time. I love this book with my whole heart and it’s quite possibly my favorite book of all time. I just want what Jay and Daisy had minus the tragic ending and cheating.

The door to the room opens and i see James walking in. “Did you have fun exploring?” he asks, taking a seat beside me on the couch as i sit up. “Yes. I didn’t know there was a pool,” i say, marking my page and closing my book.

His eyes linger on mine for a second and the tension in the room was undeniable. “If you want some sort of… sexual favor, i’m saving myself,” i chose to say, wanting him to know where i stand on that part.

He shakes his head, moving in so he’s closer to me. “I would never ask of that, Florence,” he assures, his hand resting on my leg. His eyes fall down to the cross on my chest before meeting mine again.

“But why do you let a book dictate your life?” he asks, speaking in a lower tone than usual. “I-I…” i stammer, unsure how to respond. He had a point. Why do i let a book determine my life? “The Bible restricts all the fun and pleasurable things in life,” he adds on, his eyebrow raised in thought.

I stay silent, deciding to not answer his question since i didn’t even have an answer. He pulls back from me a bit and grabs a cigarette tin from his coat pocket and grabs the lighter, pulling a thin white stick from the metal container before tilting the tin to me.

“You’re sure you don’t want one?” he offers, challenging me with the temptation of addiction. “It’s a sin,” i shoot down. He just smiles, keeping the tin extended to me. “Not if you don’t get addicted,” he counters.

Staring down at them, my eyes meet his once more before i grab one. He hands the lighter to me, pressing it against the tip of the cigarette as i hold it between my lips and inhale. The smoke infiltrates my lungs and for a second i think it’s a mistake.

He watches my reaction carefully, finding amusement as i exhale the smoke. “Now was that so bad?” he questions in a condescending manner. I look over to him, holding the lit cigarette in between my two fingers. “I don’t want to go to hell,” i say softly, knowing he finds me ridiculous.

James shakes his head, inhaling at his own cigarette. “Nonsense. Even the most Christian people enjoy a cigarette or a line of Bolivian Marching powder every once in a while,” he comforts, a corrupt look in his eyes.

“What’s that?” i ask, not familiar with the word. “Cocaine, my darling,” he says, running his hand tenderly up my bare leg and plays with the hem of the skirt to my dress. I didn’t want to tell him about the audition i had gotten because i was unsure if i’d even get the role so i didn’t want him to know of my failure.

“James…” i say with a soft exhale as i carefully watch the hand he uses to mess with my skirt. His eyes meet mine, a grin dancing in the dark brown of his eyes. “What is it?” he asks with a patronizing undertone to his voice.

“I…” i trail off as the warmth of his hand slowly moves up my thigh. My body tenses as i reach down and grab his hand, stopping him from moving it any further. “I can’t do this,” i say breathlessly, unused to the contact he just gave me.

“It’s fine, my love. I will see you tomorrow,” he says, kissing my cheek before getting up from the couch and heading out of my room. I exhale deeply, my cheeks hot to the touch and my heart pounding.

This man would be the death of me.


	5. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too late to ask if end was worth the means,  
> Too late to calculate the toppling stock:  
> The idiot bird leaps out and drunken leans,  
> The hour is crowed in lunatic thirteens."

I had to wake up early the next morning for my audition. Warren told me i’d get about an hour to practice the script when i got there so i should be good.

Getting dressed into my favorite yellow sundress, i apply my makeup and do my hair. Heading out of my room, i get into the elevator and am able to slip out of the Cortez without James seeing me.

Catching a cab, i give the man the address and i’m at the studio and have a script in my hand before the clock hits nine. I read over the script, rehearsing in my head. There were multiple people here of all different looks. Some men, some women.

After about an hour in the waiting room, Warren and a woman come out and announce they’ll be doing auditions by alphabetical order. I wait for my name to be called, reading and practicing the character’s, Anne, lines.

“Florence Rosemary,” Warren calls out as he walks out of the audition room and into the waiting room. I stand up, following him into the room and standing in front of the table where he and the woman sat.

“And who are you auditioning for?” The woman, who had dark brown hair and dramatic makeup, asked. “Anne,” i answer shortly, a smile on my lips to make a good impression. “Okay. Go,”

“No. You have to stay here. I beg of you,” i recite from memory. Warren reads the other parts lines. “I must go, my dear Anne. I will never know happiness until you let me leave this place once and for all,”

I bring tears to my eyes easily, running my fingers through my hair. “I love you, Cecil. I said it. I love you and nothing in the world can kill my affection,” continue the scene, ignoring the amused smiles on Warren and the woman’s lips.

“If i stay here, i will die. This place is not fit for a human. Not a human like me. You are nothing but a temptress sent from hell to kill me,” Warren reads, trying to match my energy as we rehearse the scene.

“Maybe you should die. If you chose to not love me, i have no choice but to kill you,” i say, staring at the man filling in as Cecil. “Then kill me. Kill me and throw away my body. For i would rather suffer in pain than to be stuck in your Garden for the rest of my life,” he says, finishing off the scene.

The woman claps, impressed with my acting. “I love it. You are amazing, Florence,” she says, a smile on her red lips. Warren flips through the little book in front of him that i assumed was an official script before looking up to me.

“Okay, this movie is going to have some nude and some sex scenes since the entire thing is about temptation and a beautiful woman, so we’re going to need to do a scene where you are naked,” he says.

I tilt my head to the side in question. “I didn’t know about that,” i say, my eyes flashing between the two as i internally panic. He sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Come on. Everybody will love you. Sex is the market right now,” he tries to persuade me.

“It’s weird, quite frankly. My naked body on the big screen for all to see?” i continue to argue, crossing my arms over my chest. “Just do it. Don’t be such a prude,” he says, obviously getting more and more fed up with me, his eyes shooting daggers.

I turn to leave, walking towards the door, when i hear heavy footsteps approaching me and snatch my arm in his tight grip. I turn to face him, fear in my eyes. “Just take off your damn dress and do the scene,” he says under his breath to me, his grip digging into my skin and burning like crazy.

“Get off of me,” i try to pry myself out of his grip only to be slapped hard against my cheek. Why was he doing this? He reaches to me while i’m vulnerable and tries to take off my dress for me. Part of me hopes the woman will come help me but she doesn’t. Instead, i see her watching his movements with a sadistic grin. I cry out, only to have his hand slapped over my mouth.

He managed to pull my panties down and was just about to make his advance when i kneed him as hard as i could into his pelvic area. He groans, stumbling back from me with a red face. I quickly yank my underwear back up before rushing quickly out of the room, my arm already having a bruise forming and my cheek stinging.

People stare at me like i’m crazy as i run out of the building and down the sidewalk. It was not an easy task considering i am wearing heels.

I get into a cab and go back to the Cortez, feeling absolutely disgusted in myself. It was all my fault. I let him be rough and aggressive to me with no rebuttal. Once back at the Cortez, i wander up to the floor James stayed on and knocked lightly on room 64’s door.

The door is pulled open and his eyes immediately notices the tears in my eyes and the red mark on my cheek. His face falls and a look of anger covers it. The anger was mixed with a sympathetic look as well which made it hard for me to tell how he was feeling.

He lets me into his room, guiding me to the couch and sitting me down before sitting beside me. “What happened?” he asks, running his hand over the bruise forming on my forearm. A tear falls from my eye and i quickly wipe it away.

“I got an audition for a role and during it, he got mad at me because…” my voice fades off as my mind drifts to the incident again. “Because i wouldn’t take off my clothes,” i finally say with a sharp exhale. I advert my eyes from his, even though he studies every little twitch i make.

He exhales deeply, clearly mad about something. “What did he do to you, Florence?” James questions, trying to keep his anger in check. “He tried to force me to have sex with him,” i say in a weak whisper as if someone would hear.

“He tried to rape you?” he asks. The word makes me cringe. I didn’t even want to think about it like that. I nod nonetheless, not knowing how else to word what happened. “What's his name?” James asks, confusing me as to why he’d want that information. I furrow my brows, my eyes meeting his.

He was mad.

“Warren Elliot,” i tell him, wiping a tear off my cheek quickly. He stays silent, watching me in silent thought. The mood in the room suddenly changed and i couldn’t help but feel more and more drawn into this man.

I want so badly to kiss him again.

Before anything can happen, he stands from the couch and fixes his suit. “I have to meet with some people but i will be back soon,” he changes the topic, the angered expression never leaving his face.

I just nod, watching silently as he walks out of the room. Once the door is closed behind him, i wait a few seconds before walking into his office in search for something. Anything that would tell me what his job is.

Rifling through the papers on his desk, i find nothing but stuff about the hotel. Defeated, i fall back onto his chair, staring at the locked drawer at the very button of his desk. I had failed to find a key, as well.

So for now, the mystery stays unsolved.

-

I turn up the heat of the shower before getting in, the hot water feeling comforting on my cold skin. Even in the midst of California summers, i will always enjoy a hot shower.

James still hadn’t returned from his “meeting” and i’m beginning to think it’s a lie when he says he has work. He always shoots down my questions about it. Of course it’s going to sound suspicious. And how did he even make his money, anyways?

Dorothy tells me he’s “New Money” meaning it’s not inherited nor a family business like mine. He made his money single-handedly and i want to know how.

On the other hand, maybe it’s that mystery that attracts me to him. In my moments of solitary, i had realized maybe i have feelings for him. It’s obvious now that i’ve labeled my feelings as romantic.

But it’s too fast. But it’s also too slow since i’m leaving at the end of summer. If i want anything with him, it needs to be now or never.

With his looks and riches, the moment i leave, he’ll forget about me and move on to some other pretty woman who would give up her life just to be graced with James’ presence. I mean, come one, who wouldn’t?

I finish my shower after a lengthy and well thought out internal monologue, getting out and drying off before going into my bedroom to get dressed. Putting on a white slip, i grab my copy of ‘The Great Gatsby’ that i was almost done with and lay in my bed.

My thoughts run around so quickly in my head that i found it difficult to read a simple sentence. Setting the book down in frustration, i pull the covers over me and roll over so i’m laying on my side.

I stare at the air conditioner set under my window, listening to the dull hum of the machine. My apartment never had an air conditioner so summers were unbearable.

At least i have an air conditioner here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never make a serial killer angry is rule number 1


	6. Never Try to Trick Me With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stone can masquerade where no heart is  
> And virgins rise where lustful Venus lay:  
> Never try to trick me with a kiss.

I had already been here a week and every single advance i made towards James went denied.

I had tried to kiss him, i had tried to just touch his hand during conversations. Literally anything that could convey i have feelings for him had failed me.

My mother always told me when i was a child that; “if a man who gives you everything acts like it’s platonic, he’s lying to himself more than he is lying to you”. I never quite understood since i was eight and still played with dolls.

But now i think i understand. I’m not sure if she’s right, though. Ever since that kiss after our date, he had slowly been pulling back. I thought it was odd but maybe he just realized i’m not who he wants. This man could just point out a girl and she’d willingly serve him.

Like his little maid, Ms Evers. The woman is the most kind woman i’ve met. Doing every little task James asked her to do with no fight and no back talk. She was nice to me, as well. The woman is very well spoken and is insanely skilled at cleaning. I’ve never seen a cleaner place.

The maid was always maybe a little too willing to serve him.

I lay across my bed, flipping through a fashion catalogue hoping to find a new dress to get with the money James promised he would let me use. It was as if he had this infinite supply of money and i love it.

Passing the dress section was the lingerie section. I always skipped it, figuring i never needed something so scandalous until i had a husband. Out of curiosity, i look at the fancy teddies and corsets.

I already had a few corsets, but i never used them much since i found them unnecessary and restricting. There was a really cute black lacy teddie that i really liked. It was the perfect mix of revealing and modest. I mean, as modest as lingerie can get.

With a smile on my face, i write down the item number on the note pad beside me and continue going through the pages of the catalogue.

-

Each interaction i had with James got me more and more confused.

It was almost as if he was indecisive on his feelings for me. Sometimes he was distant, sometimes he was flirty, sometimes he seemed like he was mad at me but i dismissed that as him just being that type of person.

But it didn’t take long for me to be storming into room 64, ready to tell him off. I push open the door, causing him to snap his head angrily up at me from his desk. “It is not acceptable for you to so rudely enter my room like this, Florence,” he scolds, standing from his desk and walking up to me.

“You look mad. I don’t suppose this has anything to do with me,” he says, making me look up to meet his eyes. He always did this. He’d stand close to me so i’d have to angle my head up to keep eye contact. A stupid insertion of dominance.

“Why are you being an ass?” i ask, my language taking him by surprise. “I’m not sure i like your tone,” he counters, crossing his arms. I scoff, hating being mad at this man. It all felt so petty. “Y-You’ve been really rude, recently. It’s not nice to lead a girl on,” i stammer my words, feeling intimidated.

Just his eyes being on me made me cower from my fight.

“Who said i was trying to lead you on?” he continues to counter. I feel my cheeks redden. I had read this situation so wrong. I step back from him, ready to flee. “Oh. I’m sorry. I thought- i should go,” i stutter nervously, turning to leave only to have him grab my arm last second.

He pull me back to him, causing me to end up even closer to him than i started. “You’re like a drug, darling. I just didn’t want to get addicted,” he confesses, his breath fanning down on my face. “You’re too good for me. I’d do nothing but let you down,”

My breath catches in my throat, my heartbeat erratic and making it hard to think. I have no clue what to say, i just don’t want to screw myself over. A small smile spreads on my lips as he runs his hand softly down my arm. “You won't let me down,” i say.

He smiles before leaning down and kissing me, his hand holding the side of my face. I kiss back, matching the passionate yet ravenous way he kisses me. My arms wrap loosely around his neck, keeping him close to me as i play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He keeps me pulled close to him, my body pressed up against his. He’s the first to pull back, his dark eyes falling on mine as he runs his thumb over my bottom lip. I pant softly as i try to gather myself.

“If we’re going to do anything, it needs to be kept secret. You don’t want to see the wrath of newspapers when one of Los Angeles’ most successful men has a new woman by his side,” he tells me, to which i just nod, too caught up in our little fantasy to care.

“Good. Now, may i take you to dinner?”

-

James and i sit together for breakfast the next morning. Ms Evers had given us the newspaper and i picked it up first to read it. On the very front page, i saw there had been a brutal murder.

“James…” i say, looking up to him. His eyes meet mine, a cigarette between his lips as his eyebrow arches. “This says here that Warren was found dead after being missing for a week,” i tell him, noticing his oddly calm face.

He just furrows his brows, exhaling some smoke as his jaw clenches. “How did he die?” he asks. “Um, they think it was a botched suicide. That he shot himself once in the chest and it didn’t work fast enough so he shot himself again in the head,” i say, reading it off the black and white paper.

“It’s a shame. Nobody should feel the need to… kill themselves,” he says with a short sigh, his eyes blank of any emotion as he speaks. I just nod, my eyes falling to the crime scene photos published on the paper.

“How do you fail to kill yourself?” i ask out of curiosity as i set the newspaper down. He just shrugs, reaching over the table and grabbing it to look at the article. He stays quiet for a minute, scanning over the text. “Maybe he was just exceptionally incompetent or wanted to die quickly,” he speaks coldly, completely unphased by this entire ordeal.

“Why was he missing for a week, then? That’s a little suspicious, right?”

“Why do you care so much?” he snaps back, catching me off guard by the sudden retort. “That man was horrible and he had it coming,”

I stay quiet, watching as he tosses the newspaper onto the table and stands up. “I’ll be back soon. Maybe we could do something when i return,” he says, leaning down and kissing my cheek before heading out of the room.

Sighing heavily, i grab the newspaper once again and continue reading it. 

-

I lay on the couch in my penthouse, reading ‘This Side of Paradise’ to pass the time. I had never read this book before but it’s by the same author who wrote ‘The Great Gatsby’ so i figured i had to read it.

James walks into the room, causing me to look up at him. “Where do you go all day?” i ask, paying no mind to him and looking back to my book. “Why do you read books all the time?” he asks back, once again deflecting my question.

“Answer my question first,” i argue, glaring over at him. “Answer mine,” he retorts with a sickeningly sweet smile. I try to stay mad at him but i find it impossible as a smile spreads on my lips.

He walks to where i sit on the couch, sitting where i lifted my legs up and resting them over his lap. He reads the title of my book and snatches it from my hand, causing me to loose my page. “Hey!” i protest, sitting up to grab it from him.

He holds it away from me, a smile on his lips as he flips through the pages. “This looks rather boring. How do you bare reading it?” he asks in a condescending tone. I push my lips together to hide a smile as he runs his free hand up my leg.

Carelessly, he tosses the book over onto the table, ignoring my words of protest. “It would be much better if you joined me for a drink in my room,” he suggests, tracing the faint patterns on the pink fabric of my dress.

I sigh dramatically. “Do i have to?” i joke. He just smiles, standing from the couch and motioning for me to follow as he walks out of the penthouse. I follow, of course. Walking with him down to room 64 and sitting on his couch as he pours two glasses of Armagnac.

He sits beside me, handing me a glass as he studies my face. “I don’t know a lot about you,” i say as i swallow the rich tasting alcohol. His eyes drops from mine briefly, a small internal conflict going in before he replies.

“What would you like to know?”

“How was your childhood?”

“My father was a mean son of a bitch and my mother was too stupid to notice. He was always working and, as i said, my mother was just some housewife to him,” he explains shortly, speaking quickly to get it over with.

I nod, swirling the dark liquid in my glass. “My mother was the same. Stuck in that housewife trance,” i say, a certain tone of melancholy in my voice. “You can only imagine how screwed over my father was when she died,”

His eyes snap up to mine, surprised by my words. “Your mother is dead?” he asks, bringing the rim of his glass to his lips. I nod. “Murder, they think. She always wanted to be an actress so when she died in 1925, i wanted to change for her,”

“Well,” he says, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry for your loss, dear,”

I stay silent, my eyes on my legs as horrible memories of her trial go through my mind. They tried to find the murderer, but ultimately failed. There wasn’t any sort of evidence except a small, scratchy symbol on her hip that could’ve been a plethora of things.

“It’s fine. It was four years ago and what's done is done,” i dismiss, brushing my hair out of my face. James stands from the couch, walking over to a table at the side of the room and putting on a record.

A soft classical song plays, one that would only add to the picturesque mood of the room. “I’ve never been a patient man,” he starts, finishing his glass of Armagnac. He sets down the now empty glass, walking over to me and standing so that he’s looking down at me.

He reaches his hand down and caresses my cheek tenderly, taking pride in the way i melt into his touch almost immediately. “There are things i have been dreaming of since i first saw you in the Cortez,”

I swallow thickly, the way he touches my cheek giving me all the inference material i need. His dark eyes study my face, noticing the passive look in my eyes, the red on my cheeks, the way my breathing has sped up significantly.

All that from just a few words and a touch.

“I want to own you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he says. The way he speaks drips with dominance and superiority. And to be honest, it made this all the better. I whimper softly, looking up at him through my lashes to keep eye contact.

“You’re just begging to be kept. Deep down, you know you want someone to make all the decisions for you. You don’t have an ounce of independence in your body,” he diminishes, his words not far from the truth as i push my thighs together.

He notices the small movement, his lips pulling into a sickening grin. James drags his hand down my cheek, following the curve of my exposed neck and sliding his hand over so he was loosely gripping my neck as if to choke me.

“Just give up, Florence,” he says lowly. “Give yourself to me,”

I stay silent, the turbulent speed of my thoughts mixed with the butterfly feeling in my lower stomach made it hard to compose a sentence. His loose grip on my neck tightens, and for a split second i panic.

A shiver of arousal runs through my body as my breathing grows labored due to the way James holds my neck. “Surrender to me. Say, ‘You’re my god’,” he instructs, a sadistic and ravenous look in his dark brown eyes.

I let out a harsh breath, his grip tightening with each second i stayed quiet. “You’re my god,” i manage to say, my voice small and compliant to his will. His grip loosens, a grin returning to his face.

“Say it again,”

“You’re my god,”

“Do you understand what those words mean? You live by my will. My words. My instruction. Devoting your life to me and only me,”

I just nod to his possessive words, writhing in my seat on the couch. “I don’t accept pathetic motions as answers, Florence,” he advises, his voice dropping an octave as an intimidation technique.

It worked.

“I understand,” i verbally agree to satisfy him and spare me of any reparations. “And you are only to refer to me as Sir,” he says, his hand drifting down from my neck and to the strap of my dress that lays on my shoulder.

“Yes, Sir,” i say. He smiles widely, pulling the strap off my shoulder and sliding his hand across my chest to pull the other strap off of me. “Such an obedient little girl,” he praises warmly, making me smile shyly.

He goes to pull my dress down, his warm hands feeling every inch of my skin as he pulls the fabric off from my breasts and reveals my naked upper body to him. I can’t think. It was all too much. His hands on me, breaking my abstinence, him “owning me” now. It was making me so flustered.

With his eyes scanning my body, i keep my thighs pressed together to calm the needy feeling between my legs. He runs his thumb over my nipple, the stimulation new to me and making a weak moan leave my lips.

“I don’t like knowing that my angel is touch deprived. It makes me sad she’s never felt real, true pleasure,” he comments, his hands cupping and palming my breasts. I fail to keep still, my entire body aching with pure, unbridled need for him.

His hands pull from my body, and instead move to grab my wrist so he can lead me to his bed. He pushes me back onto the bed, watching as i lay submissively on his bed. “You’re so intoxicatingly beautiful, my dear,” he compliments, leaning over me and letting his lips graze down my neck and over my collarbone.

He peppers soft kisses down my chest, moving further and further down until he was situated between my legs. His fingers play with the hem of my underwear, pulling on the elastic and letting it snap back into place.

I suck in through my teeth, my back arched slightly off the bed as i silently beg for more. His eyes flicker up to meet mine, his possessive and demanding look never leaving his features. “So dependent. You need me, Florence. Always have, always will,” he clicks his tongue lightly.

Pulling back from between my legs, he pulls off his shirt and throws it aside, his perfectly styled hair starting to ruffle up just a bit. He gets on top of me and kisses me, his lips hot against mine as his tongue explores my mouth.

His hand plays with the small, gold cross on my neck and before i know it, he tearing it off of me in one easy swipe. The necklace breaks and he tosses the remains aside. “No need for that anymore. Not when i am your God,” he says into my lips, his hand returning to massaging my breast as his knee situates against my core.

I use his position to grind down on him, stimulating my clit just enough to give me the smallest amount of pleasure. He catches onto this and starts grinding his knee against my center, the brand new feeling of being touched down there just making me want it more.

After a few minutes of him letting me indulge in pleasure, he pulls back from me yet again. I whimper at the loss, but soon silence myself when he tears my underwear off-- literally. A small gasp escapes my lips at the savage motion, but how incredibly sexy he looked while doing it just made me want him to do it more.

He yanks my legs apart, his fingers digging into the soft skin of my thighs as his eyes bask in how wet i was for him and only him.

“Darling…” he trails off, running his hand up the inside of my thigh and ghosting his fingers over my clit. “You seem to be excited,” he teases, rubbing slow and taunting circles on my clit. A small giggle leaves my lips as my body shakes from the pleasure i feel. It’s all a new feeling and i am loving it.

It didn't take long for a foreign and overpowering feeling to start to course through my body. Before it could really happen, his hand moved from my clit, leaving me a panting mess at the denial of climax.

He watches me as i try to recompose myself. I lay sprawled out on his bed, my heartbeat filling my ears like horrible music being blasted. I feel his hand run up my body, memorizing every part of my body while he can.

“James,” i whine, my voice just above a whisper. “What is it, darling?” he asks, placing a delicate kiss below my jawline. “I want you,” i finally say, speaking what has been on my mind this whole time. He continues to kiss my skin, occasionally biting or sucking to leave marks.

“You’ll have to elaborate,” he says, knowing exactly what i’m talking about but wanting the satisfaction of hearing the words come out of my mouth. “I want to have sex,” i cave, not wanting to waste any time.

A smile spreads onto his lips as he continues kissing around my neck. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my leg and it only made me more and more excited to feel him inside of me. He finally pulls away from marking my neck and gets off the bed just briefly to take off his pants and the boxers he wore.

This is the first time i’ve ever seen a man naked and i’m not complaining.

He had defined muscles on his arms, chest, and abs. Not super big muscles, but that was never my type. His arms and hands were littered with strong veins and a chiseled v-line at his waist that led into his dick.

I bite my lower lip as he gets back on top of me. He grabs my right leg in one hand, holding it up as he positions himself at my entrance. He spits down onto pussy, lubing me up before pushing into me slowly.

It burned. Not in a bad way, but in the way where when you bend your leg or arm too far out and it feels fiery for some reason since you’re not used to it. His eyes stay on mine, gauging my reaction to know what to do next.

My nails dig into his shoulder blades, a shaky breath leaving my slightly parted lips. He bottoms out in me, his tip hitting deep inside of me. He grazes his lips over mine, a grin on them as he pulls his hips back just to snap back into me.

A strangled moan leaves my lips as my body vibrates with the sensation he’s giving me. It was… amazing. He thrusts into me mercilessly, taking pleasure in the way i try to keep my moans in as he destroys me.

My nails drag up his back, my hands looping behind his neck to keep him as close to me as possible. I wrap my legs around his waist as well, allowing him to hit deeper in me. I feel hot tears form in my eyes, and i know my makeup is smearing.

He wraps his hand around my neck, squeezing roughly at the sides as his ego grows at the sight of me being so vulnerable and broken below him. “Don’t muffle your adorable little moans, darling,” he says, punctuating his sentence with a particularly rough thrust that made me cry out just like he wanted.

Tears stream down my cheeks, followed by a line of black mascara that was certain to follow. My walls clench around him, the small groans that left his lips arousing me more and more. He runs his fingers through my sprawled out hair, pulling at the roots roughly.

A whine leaves my lips as i arch my back off the bed to bring our bodies closer. The sex was aggressive but insanely sensual and life changing. “Oh, god, Sir,” i moan, tears blurring my visions and my skin burning.

His hand untangles from my hair, moving down to my breasts that move with every thrust he makes. His hand palms one, pinching and playing with my nipple as his hair falls out of place and over his face.

“Yes. I am your god,” he whispers, his breath smelling faint of cigarettes and alcohol. He runs his thumb over my lower lip before picking me up easily and pulling me on top of him. My legs straddle his waist as he thrusts up into me, his hands holding my hips still so i don’t move.

I fall down against his chest, my body shaking so much that it was becoming difficult to stay up even with his hands steadying me. He locks my lips in a kiss, keeping a hard and steady thrusting pace that had that overwhelming and powerful feeling coming back.

His lips muffle my moans as his fingers dig deep into my skin that is definitely going to leave a mark. I run my fingers through his black hair, my body trembling as one last thrust sends me over the edge.

I pull back from the kiss, a breathy moan leaving my lips as i throw my head back in pleasure. His hand smacks my ass, the sting adding to the euphoria of my orgasm. My ears ring as he continues to thrust into me through my orgasm.

The sensitivity from my first orgasm made my entire body quiver as i pant heavily, his name falling off my lips in weak and pitiful whispers. I knew he wouldn’t let up. He wanted to see me completely fall apart.

Soon after my first orgasm, comes a second. He flips us over so i’m pressed against the mattress and my ass is raised into the air. He starts pounding mercilessly into me again, my screams echoing through the room as i beg for mercy.

I knew i wouldn’t get that.

His fingers dig into my hips as his other hand wraps around and grabs my neck, pulling me up so my back is pressed against his chest as he works his way to my third orgasm. He pulls my hair away from my neck, kissing and biting at the tender skin to, once again, leave bruises to mark his territory.

“Please, Sir,” i beg through tears. He just chuckles, his lips next to my ear as he keeps me pulled against him. “I-It hurts,”

“What’s the fun without a little pain?” he mocks, keeping his hand wrapped around my neck. My third orgasm comes along with a weak cry out as my body shakes in his arms. During this orgasm, i feel him cum inside of me.

He exhales deeply, a deep groan escaping his lips as he fills me up with his cum. He finally slows to a stop, flipping me onto my back on the bed and pulling my sore legs apart. I lay back on the bed, too tired to even open my eyes and see what he was doing.

A finger runs through my slit, gathering up the mixture of my arousal and his cum on his fingers before placing it on my tongue. I suck on his finger instinctively, my eyes still closed as every part of my body is limp and sore.

He gets into the bed and lays beside me, pulling the blankets over our bodies as i curl into his side. My head lays on his chest as i tangle my leg with his. He keeps his arm around me, playing tiredly with my hair as sleep sounds more and more appealing.

“You’re mine. Forever,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread. but i figured on the anniversary of james' death, you guys deserve a chapter. this was also 4.2k words im sorry :)


	7. Aquatic Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deep in liquid indigo  
>  turquoise slivers  
>  of dilute light

I woke up the next morning to the smell of cigarette smoke.

My eyes flutter open and i see James laying beside me, smoking a cigar pipe as he continues to hold me into his side. I could easily get used to this.

“Well, good morning, angel,” he greets, a smile on his face as he sees me awake. A smile spreads on my own lips as i cuddle closer to him. “‘Morning,” i reply, my voice weak from my sleep.

“I was thinking that you could accompany me to a business trip i have to make back to Maryland with me. Take you to see Ocean City in all its glory,” he proposes, his hand running up and down the curve of my bare back.

“I’ve never even left California,” i say with a soft chuckle. He looks down at me, his eyebrows furrowed. “Never?” he repeats in question. I shake my head. “Never,” i affirm.

“Now i am just obligated to take you, then,” he says with a charming smile. I nod, brushing some hair out of his face. “I’d be happy to go with you, James,” i agree. He runs his hand down my back, reaching my ass and squeezing it.

I pry his hand off of me and get out of the bed. He watches me, enjoying the free show he gets as i walk naked into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, i grab a white robe and put it on. I splash my face with cold water before heading out into the main room.

James stands at the end of the bed, pulling on a pair of pants and dressing himself in a suit. He turns to face me once dressed, a smile pulling on his lips as he notices my staring. “We’ll be leaving for Maryland tonight. It’s a rush job but the people need me over there as soon as possible,” he tells me.

I nod, crossing my arms over my chest as i bend over to pick up my underwear from the floor. I slip them on, walking to the couch where my dress lays. I take off my robe and pull on my dress, ignoring the burning stare of James as i situate myself.

“Okay. I wanna go shopping for some clothes before we leave here,” i tell him, fixing my hair in a mirror that is on the wall. “It’s going to be warm there. I’d suggest… minimal material,” he says, a devilish tone in his voice that made me laugh.

He stands behind me, our eyes meeting in the mirror. “Your dark bruises really contrast your skin very well,” he comments, running his thumb over the many marks on my neck and chest. I blush, noticing how dark the bruises were.

“I’m going to go now,” i say, spinning around and kissing him on the lips quickly before heading out of his room. I go back to my penthouse, changing into a clean dress before heading out to go shopping.

-

I came back with multiple bags of new things i had just bought. I had bought some lingerie, some super fancy summer dresses and cute bathing suits. I got new makeup, as well. Figuring i should take advantage of James’ deal to pay for all of my stuff.

Coming back, i started to pack my bags to fly out to Ocean City tonight. It doesn’t take me long, considering the fact we’ll only be gone for five days. James walks into my room, admiring me in silence as i bend over my bed to grab the clothes i had set down and fold them to put into my suitcase.

He walks up to my bed, his eyes scanning over the clothes i have laid out. To my dismay, he finds the lingerie piece i had ordered off the fashion catalogue that came in this morning. He grabs it, holding it up to examine the flimsy piece of black fabric.

A blush spreads on my cheeks as i lean over the bed to try and snatch it from him. He pulls it back in response, amused at my flustered reaction. “What’s this?” he teases, loving my reaction. I whine, glaring at him. “Give it back,” i beg as nicely as possible.

With a smile, he tosses the lacy lingerie back to me. I quickly put it in my suitcase, finishing my packing in silence as he watches. I zip up the bag, looking up and looking James in the eyes. “You’re so pretty,” he compliments out of no where.

“You’re just trying to flatter me,” i shoot down, running my hand through my hair to untangle the few knots. “The truly pretty girls are never complimented enough. Causing them to think every compliment is just a way other people work their way in to use and abuse them,” he says, having a point.

“Is this you trying to call me out?” i reply, my eyebrow arched in question. He smiles, shaking his head. “I’m saying you have to get over your trust issues, dear,” he tells me. I bite the inside of my cheek, my arms crossed over my chest.

He walks so he’s standing beside me, his eyes scanning my features as i turn to face him. “We leave in an hour,” he says, leaning in and kissing me softly. I kiss back, a frown on my lips as he pulls back.

His hand runs down my cheek and i lean into it, not caring about how pathetic i probably look right now. “Finish getting ready,” he says into my ear as he places a kiss to my cheek before walking out of my room.

My eyes follow him as he leaves my penthouse, only looking away when the door closes behind him. I let out a harsh sigh, rubbing my eyes as i go get ready for the airport.

-

We flew to Ocean City, Maryland first class and once we were off of the plane, we were taken to a fancy hotel right on the boardwalk and taken up to the presidential suite. There were only two rooms on the top floor and one of which was ours.

The room was huge. A big fancy bed with large windows and an equally large bathroom. The concierge sets our bags down and soon leaves. I lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as James sits next to me.

I turn on my side to face him, propping myself up on my elbows as i get lost in his mesmerizing eyes. The sun was already disappearing behind the water of the Atlantic Ocean. He notices the way i look out the window and stands from the bed.

“Come on,” he says. I look at him, sitting up in the bed. “What’re we doing?” i ask with a small smile. “We’re going down to the beach to watch the sun set, of course,” he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the bed.

I let him drag me out of the room and down to the boardwalk where we walk into the sand. The orange that illuminated the sky made the water look like it was filled with glitter due to the shininess of it.

He stops walking at where the tide averagely approached the shore, careful not to get wet. There weren’t a ton of people on the beach, just a few who watched the sunset but they were in the distance.

I glance over to him before pulling my dress off of my body. He watches what i do, a smile on his face as i’m left in just my bra and underwear. I kick off my flats and starts walking towards the water.

Turning back to face him, i grab his arm and pull him to me. “You’re crazy,” he comments, as i undo the buttons to his shirt and push it off his shoulders. “At least i’m fun,” i reply, looking up at him as i work on undoing his pants.

He’s left in just his boxers and i pull him into the relatively comfortable temperature water. Once we’re out about waist deep, i dunk myself under the water. Coming back up with my hair soaked and taking deep breaths from the few seconds i was under water.

I look back at him, the way he was looking at me was new and foreign. Not even Leo had looked at me like that before. He brushes my wet hair out of my face, a soft smile on his lips. I place my hands under the water and splash water at him, catching him by surprise.

A look of shock covers his face as he fixes his now messed up hair. “You’re gonna wish you never did that,” he advises. I giggle, going to swim away from him. I don’t get far, though. He grabs my ankle, yanking me quickly back to him.

I squeal, trying to fight his grip on me. He gets me into his arms, his arm looped under my thighs to keep me up in the water. I smile, the proximity between him and i making my heart beat erratically. I would never get used to this but i will always love it.

He kisses me, the taste of cigarettes and fancy alcohol on his lips as always. I wrap my legs around his waist, my fingers tangled in his black hair. He pulls back just slightly, just enough so he could look me in the eyes.

“You’re missing the sunset,” he whispers. I press my lips together, turning to face the horizon as he holds me in his arms. “It’s not as pretty as you,” i say, turning back to look at James. He just grins, his hand running up and down my thigh.

He keeps me pulled to his chest, the warmth of his skin comforting me. If only it’d be like this forever.


	8. Monologue at 3 A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> than to sit mute, twitching so  
> under prickling stars,  
> with stare, with curse  
> blackening the time  
> goodbyes were said, trains let go,  
> and I, great magnanimous fool, thus wrenched from  
> my one kingdom.

I woke up the next morning sore and extremely hot. I lay on my back on the bed, all blankets having been kicked off of me throughout the night which left my naked body on full display.

James lays beside me, tracing small circles on the side of my stomach where his hand lays. I stir awake, stretching out my sore limbs. I look up at him, rolling onto my side and laying my arm over his chest as i snuggle into his side.

“I have to do some work this morning but i’ll be back before noon,” he tells me, his hand running along the side of my torso. I nod, my face buried into his chest. James never failed to smell of rich cologne and faint cigarette smoke but not in an overpowering way.

“You’ll spend the rest of the day with me, right?” i ask. “Of course, my darling. I would love nothing more,” he assures, playing with the ends of my hair. I get up from the bed, grabbing a white robe from the bathroom and putting it on.

“You should get ready for that meeting,” i say to him as i walk into the mini kitchen in the room and starting a pot of coffee. James gets dressed in a fancy outfit that only added to his rich persona. He styles his hair before kissing me on the cheek and leaving me alone.

Sipping at my hot coffee, i glance over to the clock that reads ‘8:22 a.m’. I was free to do whatever i wanted. Finishing the cup of coffee, i put on a short and flowy dress before getting ready to leave.

I walk out of the room, finding my way down to the main floor and walking out into the hot summer sun. The boardwalk was filled with people. Shops lined the boardwalk, venders selling sodas or snacks to hungry people.

A wide smile spreads on my lips as i walk off into the warm sand, a group of seagulls flying away in my presence. I hadn’t been to the beach since i was five.

“Mom! Dad!” i cried out, a smile on my lips as i stand up from the sand. “Look what i made!” i say proudly, motioning to the sandcastle i had just finished building. My mom walks over first, my dad staying with my brother under the umbrella that had planted into the sand to hide them from the shade.

“It’s so pretty, Flower,” she compliments, sitting in the sand beside me to examine the castle. My mom had dusty hair that was always in her face no matter what. She never followed the fashion trends and always kept it long. Her makeup was always perfect and pristine. Never a smudge out of place.

She always smelled of lavender and fresh air. She never cared for expensive things so she kept her makeup and perfume cheap. A wave sneaks up behind us, splashing over the castle and making it crumble.

I whine loudly, falling down beside the now just a mound of sand and pushing my fingers into it. “It took my castle,” i grumble, looking up at my mom. She just smiles. “It’s okay. We just have to rebuild it further away from the tide,” she says, moving so she’s sitting further from where the water reaches the shore.

I look past her at dad and my brother, a frown covering my face. “Why does he like Floyd more than me?” i ask her as she starts packing sand into a yellow plastic bucket i had used. She glances up at me, her lips pressed tight together.

“Men don’t want anything to do with you unless they need something out of you,” she says, starting the foundation of another sandcastle. I just nod dumbly, confused by what she means. “Does he not love me?” i ask.

“He does love you, Flower. He’d be silly not to. Any man would be silly not to. You’re the light of my life and i would like nothing more than to see you become the best person. Just like me,” she adds on at the end, making us both laugh.

“Now, only so many hours left. Let’s make a sand mansion,”

I stand at the shoreline, staring out at the water that stirs peacefully. A feeling of melancholy washes over me as i sit down on the sand, laying back as i close my eyes to shield them from the bright sun.

Since my mother died in 1925, i couldn’t even look at a body of water. Every summer without a doubt we would go to our beach house in the heart of Los Angeles and spend the last month of summer there to relax before school or work started again. My mom was a preschool teacher so she had the whole summer off.

Dad had to pry himself from his work but he got paid for doing absolutely nothing since his business was so successful. Floyd, my brother, always excelled in school. Never needing assistance. I, however, had to study way more than the normal person would have to.

My father used to get so mad at me for failing or not remembering something i was taught in class. This made me grow a certain hatred towards him. Just the sound of someone yelling makes me want to run and hide.

The feeling of water brushing up under me makes my eyes snap open. The tide must be going up since the water is now covering my legs with each wave that topples onto the sand. I stand from the ground, brushing off my dress before walking back to the boardwalk.

Heading back into the hotel room, i decide to draw myself a bath in the huge bathtub. I dump in some cherry blossom liquid bubbles and let the hot water fill up the entire claw foot tub. Taking off my clothes, i get into the tub.

I lay back, relaxing in the hot water i was submerged in. I reach over the edge of the tub, grabbing the phone off the little table and dialing up room service. “Yes?” a man’s voice says as the phone connects to the concierge’s line.

“Hi, this is Mrs. March in room 1B. I would like a bottle of your best champagne and some chocolate coated strawberries, please,” i say, using the name for fun and to see how it’d sound. “Yes, Mrs. March. Right away,” he says.

A smile spreads on my lips as i hang up the phone and slide back into the tub so the bubbles rise up to my collarbone. There’s a knock at the door, snapping me out of my relaxed state. “Leave it at the door, please!” i call out.

I hear the step slowly recede, and i get up to grab my stuff.

-

It was satisfying. Beyond satisfying.

James watched with a look of pride as that piece of shit Warren choked out his last few breaths. His last words being; “You sick fuck,”

Warren was right. James is a sick fuck. Mentally screwed up to a point where torture and death makes him undeniably aroused. He had stopped his sexual acts with the women he killed now that he had Florence to use and abuse until she was shaking and crying.

But he could not manage to stop the killing.

It was better than any drug. Any alcohol. Nothing was better than the rush he got as he watched the life drain from someone’s eyes. Sometimes, though he wouldn’t admit it, he wondered what it would feel like to kill Florence.

He doesn’t want to, of course. But if he let himself think, pictures of blood gushing from her pretty neck and coating her beautiful and soft skin made him stir in his seat.

James also had to perfect his ability to lie. He could not for the life of him let Florence find out about his side hobby. She wouldn’t approve. In fact, why would anyone approve? Anytime he left to “work”, he would find some unsuspecting victim in the hotel and bring them to his torture chamber.

Of course he felt bad for lying to her. He had such strong feelings for this woman. It was rare he cared about a girl like this. He got all of his fulfillment from his killing. But Florence made him feel like he had a purpose.

And then, the sex. Oh god, the sex. He went for it. He told her what he wanted. He wanted her to be aware of how rough and possessive he got during sex. James was never one for vanilla sex.

Florence ate his aggressiveness up gladly.

Her reaction to everything was what made that the best sex of his life. Her pathetic begging, how beautiful she looked with tears in her eyes, the way she just fell apart from his touch. His ego was boosted beyond words.

But James had one problem-- he was almost certain that back in 1925, he killed her mother.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. James thought Florence looked familiar because he knew her father. But maybe she looked familiar because he had killed her mother during a bender where he killed many people.

He keeps trying to remember. Did he kill her mother, or is he just crazy? Either way, he felt an insane amount of guilt. He saw the way she looked so upset when bringing up her mother. Maybe the two had a good relationship.

James knew one thing for sure; he did not want Florence to find out about anything.

Some things should be kept a secret. Like a weird guilty pleasure or a rather disturbing fantasy. Killing people and being a serial killer was of the first rank.

-

I had put on a random vinyl record that was sitting next to the record player in the hotel room and threw myself a mini fashion show. Due to James’ high power, i had gotten a hold of fancy lingerie that was made in France.

Putting on the first lingerie, i situate the white against my body and examine myself in the large mirror in the room. I’d hate to speak highly of my looks in fear of sounding egotistical, but i look very pretty right now.

The lingerie was deep cut i the front, showing off my cleavage. It was the shape of a bathing suit but made of white lace and more revealing and scandalous.

I wish James were back by now.

Trying on the other pieces, i put on possibly my favorite one. It was a simple set of a dark red bra and panties that was accompanied by black thigh high socks and leather garters to hold them up.

I examine myself in the mirror, a smile on my lips as i run my hands over my body. I go to walk out of the bedroom, wanting to break in the lingerie so i could wear it for James some time during our week here.

Walking into the main room, i’m met with James, who was in the middle of entering our hotel room. His eyes immediately scan my body, a smile on his lips as his eyes return to mine. I blush deeply, crossing my arms over my chest to hide myself.

“I wasn’t- i didn’t know you’d be… back,” i stutter out. He just grins, his eyes studying my entire body. Before i could say another word, he stepped forward and pick me up, carrying me into the bedroom and throwing me onto the bed.

A squeal leaves my mouth as i fall back onto the bed, moving to prop myself up on my elbows to look at him. “We have a reservation in twenty minutes, so we’ll have to make this fast, darling,” he says as he grabs my legs and pulls me to the end of the bed.

“Yes, sir,”


	9. Electra on Azalea Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The day you died I went into the dirt,  
> Into the lightless hibernaculum  
> Where bees, striped black and gold, sleep out the blizzard  
> Like hieratic stones, and the ground is hard."

James and i had gone to dinner and then to some fancy speakeasy that sold some of the best alcohol i have ever tasted.

We came back to the hotel and he pulls something out of his coat’s pocket. Sitting on the couch, i look up at him and what he holds. “What’s that?” i question, watching as he sits beside me on the couch.

“Just something to have fun with,” he says with a sickening grin. What he held was a small bag of white powder. I furrow my brows, still not sure what it was. He reaches to the table at the end of the couch, grabbing a silver platter that has a razor blade laying on it.

He dumps out the powder onto the tray and cuts it into a few short lines. He shoots me a glance before leaning over and snorting two of the lines, leaving two for me. Rubbing his nose, he motions to the tray.

“Is it cocaine?” i ask him. “Only the finest,” he replies. “All you have to do, is breath it in,” he instructs. Wearily, i lean over the platter, feeling James hold my hair back so it stays out of the way as i inhale the fine powder.

It tickled and kind of burned the inside of my nose but i couldn’t deny how i sort of liked it. I sit back up, turning to face James. He had a proud smile on his lips as his eyes studied my face for a reaction. “Give it some time”

Famous last words.

After ten minutes, i was flying off my mind. It was a rush of emotions and feelings but with James next to me, the only thing i felt was lust.

I couldn’t tell how he reacted to the coke, his calm expression was hard to read. But i didn’t care because i knew whatever i wanted to do, he’d be glad to oblige. He noticed my expression and reached over, pulling me onto his lap.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” he comments, settling me so that i’m straddling his leg instead of his waist. I just nod, a smile on my lips as i look at him. I grind my core down on his knee, a soft sigh escaping my lips by surprise.

His hands run up and down my body, moving to my thighs and riding up the skirt to my dress. His eyes take in the deep red lingerie that i never took off, playing with the waistband of my underwear teasingly.

Suddenly, his leg starts bouncing under me. The sensation makes me shiver but i ultimately go with it, putting my hands on his shoulders to keep myself up. “J-James…” i stutter, the relatively minimal stimulation on my clit amplified by the drugs in my body.

“Yes, darling?” he asks with the most condescending tone. I grind my hips down onto his leg, only to have him stop me with a firm grip. “Patience, angel. Don’t get greedy,” he purrs cockily, his lips next to my ear as he continues to steadily bounce his leg.

A muffled moan leaves my lips as i internally beg for more. Anything more. “Please,” i beg softly, my voice shaking as he holds my hips completely steady. “What kind of influence will i be if i give in to your pleas?” he counters, removing one hand from my hips and pushing my hair behind my ear.

“N-Not a good one,” i stammer back in response like i knew he’d want. He hums in approval, his dark eyes locked on mine. “There’s my good girl,” he praises softly, his lips grazing down my neck to tease me further.

I keep myself as together as possible, wanting to fall apart in his arms more than anything. But patience. I had a feeling in this relationship-- or whatever we have-- i would need it.

I got so very close to an orgasm only to have his leg stop bounces. A whine leaves my lips as i reluctantly open my eyes to meet his. He had a smug look on his face that would usually aggravate my but something about it was really turning me on.

He picks me up, carrying me into the bedroom and tossing back onto the bed like this afternoon. I watch as he walks over to his suitcase, my eyes studying the rope he holds. He walks to the edge of the bed, his eyes flashing up to meet mine.

“Undress,” he instructs with a flat tone. I quickly obey, stripping myself of my dress and lingerie to leave my completely exposed to him. He walks to where i lay at the head of the bed and grabs my wrists, flipping so i’m laying on my stomach before tying them effortlessly together so i’m stuck with my hands behind my back.

“You’re defenseless,” he states, running his hand down my back and over my ass. “This just goes to show that you… need me,” he adds on, slapping my ass cheek roughly. I whimper, my body jolting at the harsh slap.

“Say it,” he demands, his low tone scarier than any yelling man could achieve. “I’m defenseless and i need you,” i echo back to him, looking up to him like he’s my lord and savior. “I don’t think i believe you,” he says in response, running his hand over the red mark on my sensitive skin.

A groan leaves my lips, knowing exactly how this would go due to his attitude. “James, please,” i plea softly, only to be reprimanded with another firm slap to my ass cheek. A shutter runs through my body as the warm sting warrants a muffled whimper of pain.

“Now, you know the rules, dear,” he scolds, running his hand up my back and gripping my hair. I suppress any noise as he pulls at the root of my hair. “I don’t want you to tell me what you think i want to hear. I want you to tell me what you think because you know it,” he whispers menacingly into my ear.

I didn’t want to admit it. Of course i like it. His dominance is insanely sexy and i never want it to end. “You own me, sir. I need you,” i follow his instructions, telling him what i knew and not what i thought he wanted to hear.

A proud smile spreads on his lips as he lets go of my hair. He stands from the bed and all i hear is him undressing. He grabs my bound wrists, pulling so i’m sitting upright on the bed. He stands in front of me, wearing just his boxers and holding his leather belt in his hand.

“Perhaps this’ll teach you your place,” he says, wrapping the warm leather of the belt around my neck and fastening the buckle. He made sure it wasn’t too tight, though. Just tight enough. I look up at him with wide eyes, my heart beating with anticipation.

He runs his hand tenderly down my cheek, his eyes studying my face. I swallow thickly, not daring to interrupt this moment. “You aren’t to speak or make any noise. Understand?” he says lowly.

“Yes, S--”

I’m cut off by a sharp slap to my cheek, the force making my head turn to the side. I freeze in that position, afraid to move or even look into his eyes. He grabs my jaw, forcing me to look back at him. “I said silence,” he says, speaking slowly so his point gets across.

I nod weakly, tears forming in my eyes from the pain of his slap. “On your knees,” he instructs. I get up, trying to do so gracefully due to my arms being tied behind my back. He takes my place on the bed, sitting at the edge and letting me kneel in between his legs.

He pets my hair, taking note of my watery eyes as he caresses my reddened cheek. “Disobey me again and it’ll be worse,” he warns, his voice lowered to show his place of authority over me. I nod dumbly, feeling more and more dehumanized by the minute.

“Let’s put those pretty lips to good use, shall we?” he says with a sly grin. I furrow my brows, my eyes moving down to the bulge in his boxers. I couldn't ignore the nervous feeling i had, either. He pulls down his underwear, letting his dick out of its confines.

“Come on, angel. You know what to do,” he assures. Nervously, i start by licking his tip. A small exhale leaves his lips, signifying to me that he liked it. I do what i had heard of and start bobbing my head up and down on his length.

He jumps the gun, starting to push his hips up to make himself go deeper down my throat. I stifle a gag, my eyes flicking up to meet his. He runs his fingers through my hair, holding my head still and allowing himself to fuck my mouth.

Tears stream down my cheeks, messing up my makeup in the process. He groans deeply, his head falling back. I continue letting him use me like a toy, ignoring the pain at the back of my throat.

“Good girl,” he draws out, a pleasurable sigh leaving his lips. I use the position i sit in to my advantage, pressing my heel against my clit and grinding against it. My eyes close and for a second i think i’m getting away with secretly pleasuring myself.

My eyes snap open when he slaps my face again, his hand hitting the same sore spot from when he slapped me the first time. His thrusting had ceased, and he was just glaring down at me with anger in his dark eyes.

“Do i need to punish you? Remind you who’s the brainless toy and the owner, here?” he practically growled. I watch his eyes flash over to the wide window that lead out on a balcony. The balcony that overlooked the entire boardwalk and beach that you could easily see from said boardwalk and beach.

I know exactly what he’s going to do before he does it.

He grabs the belt that wraps around my neck, using it as a leash as he drags me over to the window and onto the balcony. The air was warm and even though it was night time, the boardwalk was still filled with people.

James pushes me against the railing, bending me over so i can see all the people below us. I was only lucky enough to have a room that had walls between neighbor’s balconies. That and the fact there are only two rooms on the top floor.

Now i was completely naked with tears in my eyes being bent over the railing of a ocean side hotel with a borderline sadistic man who held the belt around my neck firmly and without care.

“Are you embarrassed? Does the thought of being fucked in front of all these people embarrass you? Or does it make you aroused?” he whispers darkly into my ear, looking out at all the people who socialize below us.

I whine softly, feeling his dick pressing against my ass. I could just feel how soaked i was. “I have all the answers i need, i just want you to admit it,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. “I-It makes me aroused,” i admit shyly, squirming against his body that was pressed flush against mine.

He chuckles, the vibration of his laugh making me even more in need of him. “Don’t be too loud. People don’t need to know how much a needy slut you are while they try to have fun,” he says before roughly pushing into me, not caring enough to give me time to adjust to his size.

I gasp, keeping any noises silent after that. I push my hips back towards him, wanting to feel all of him no matter how much it hurt. The pain would soon fizzle into pleasure. Insane and powerful pleasure.

His fingers dig into the skin on my hips, keeping me still as he snaps in and out of me as rough as possible. The only noise he makes was soft pants and occasional groans while i on the other hand, was a hot mess.

My teeth sink into my lower lip, my eyes roll into the back of my head. One of his hands ventures up to the belt around my neck, gripping at the leash-substitute and using it as leverage to keep me in his complete control.

“S-Sir…” i whimper, my voice coming out weak and soft. “Yes?” he asks with faux concern. He doesn’t stop his brutal pace, making words difficult to form. “I’m gonna… i’m gonna-” i cut myself off with a sharp inhale.

“Finish the sentence,” he instructs, pulling on the belt so my back is pressed against his chest and his lips are next to my ear as his tip hits my g-spot like magic. “I’m close,” i limit my words, unsure if i’d be able to say more than two small words.

I could just sense the grin on his face. Just a few minutes in and i’m already close to the edge. “You need my permission to climax. You don’t get to think for yourself anymore,” he advises. I just nod at his words, my walls clenching around his dick.

The rope rubs my wrists raw, and i was sure there was blood starting to seep from my skin. “God,” i pant out, my nails digging into my palms as i let him keep me steady enough for him. “Fuck,”

“Such profanities from such a sweet little girl,” he clicks his tongue, his hand moving from the belt to wrap around my body and massage my breasts. I throw my head back against his shoulder, moaning as his lips bite at my exposed neck.

“Can i cum yet?” i ask, my words broken up by pants or sharp inhales. He smiles into the skin of my neck, breathing in deeply as if to be in thought. “Have you earned it?” he questions. I stay silent, my walls contracting around his length as my orgasm approaches quicker than expected.

I try to hold out, but i find it insanely difficult. “I can’t… i can’t hold off,” i stammer, on the brink of falling apart in his arms. “Try,” he orders into my ear. I exhale shakily, trying my best to delay my inevitable orgasm.

“Why?” i ask.

“Because i own you and i will not let you break my rules,” he retorts quickly, venom in his voice. I just whimper in response, my legs going shaky as the mix of the lack of air due to the belt and how good he felt made the pleasure god-like.

Right as i was about to accidentally orgasm, he pulls out of me. My entire body goes lax and i groan. “You want to break my rules?” he says, walking over and sitting down on the lounge chair in the corner of the balcony. “You’ll have to work towards your reward,”

I nervously walk over to him, situating myself on his lap with my legs on either side of his waist. I settle down onto him, feeling him fill me up as i make contact with his skin. I start using my grip on the back of the chair to move up and down on him, my mouth falling open as pleasure fills me yet again.

His eyes stay on mine the whole time, the dark and mischievous look on his face making the turmoil in my stomach feel even better than before. I repeat his name like some sort of mantra, the overwhelming pleasure making my eyes water up again.

“Can-Can i…” i pant, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. A smile spreads on his face as he grips at my ass. “Of course,” he simply says.

Those two words were all i needed. I let myself go over the edge, a weak cry leaving my lips as my body trembles. I just barely manage to keep moving, riding through my high and sending James into his.

His cum fills me up, the warm feeling giving me goosebumps. I let out a heavy exhale as i finally collapse on his chest, my head resting on his shoulder. He pets my hair, pressing tender kisses to my neck and shoulder.

I sniffle softly, completely exhausted. “You did amazing, angel. I’m proud of you,” he praises kindly into my ear, his words making a lazy smile spread on my lips. “I really like you,” i say, nuzzling my face into his neck.

“I really like you as well,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me a full fuckin day to write this and i don't even like it that much. anyways, have a good day besties.


	10. By Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first the candle will not bloom at all —  
> It snuffs its bud  
> To almost nothing, to a dull blue dud.

The rest of our five day vacation in Ocean City was spent in a honeymoon-like phase where we were always together and spent all our time together. He had the occasional task for work to do but they were short and he’d often make up for our lost time.

We get back to the Cortez and by now, i am just exhausted. I flop onto the couch, exhaling deeply. I see the door to the penthouse open and i sit up. I see Ms. Evers walking in, mumbling to herself about something.

“Oh, Ms. Rosemary,” she says, her eyes landing on me. “I didn’t know you would… would be here,” she reasons, holding fresh sheets as always. "It’s fine,” i reply, not sure why she always acts nervous.

“But, Ms. Rosemary, if i dare to speak out of turn, i must advise you of something,” she tells me, pausing her mumbling to look at me. I just furrow my brows, intrigued at what the maid has to say. “Mr. March is a secretive man. If i were you, i wouldn’t trust him with anything,”

I just stare at her, confused by her statement, “I’m lost here,” i say with a humorless chuckle. “What do you mean?” i ask. Her eyes jump around the room, as if someone were watching. “He’s dangerous. Coincidences are not just coincidences in this hotel,” she says, her voice lowered as if to tell me a secret.

“I must get going. Mr. March will throw a fit if i do not deliver him his linens,” she panics and rushes out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. What did she mean? Ms. Evers has always been really nice but i couldn’t help but notice the jealousy in her tone.

Was she trying to scare me off? So she could have James to herself? She’s clearly deathly in love with him but i think James sees her as more of a mother figure.

I get up from the couch, walking out of the room and finding my way down to James’ room. He wasn’t in there, i knew he’d be gone for about an hour because he had some business to do. I close the door carefully behind me and start examining his room.

I give up being clueless. I want to know what he is hiding. What Ms Evers said was the tip of the iceberg.

Starting with dressers, i rifle through clothing. I move to any sort of drawers and closets. Coming up with nothing, i circle back to his desk. More specifically, he bottom drawer that was locked. Searching through the papers on his desk, i try to find a key.

My heart beats loudly in my ears as i dig through the little cups that hold writing utensils. Right as i was about to give up, i hear a metallic jingle in the last cup of pens. My jaw drops as i shake a small silver key out onto my hand.

I hold it with pride, a cocky and victorious look on my face as i kneel down to reach the bottom drawer. I slip in the key, twisting it in the lock until i hear it click. Pulling the key back out, i place it on the floor next to me and pull open the drawer. With an anxious sigh, i look into the drawer.

A gun.

It had a brown handle and a black barrel. I had never held a gun ever and nor had i ever found one in the drawer of a man’s desk. Panic floods through me as i hear possibly the scariest sound i could imagine in this moment.

The door clicks open and slams shut.

I mentally curse myself, not knowing how to get out of this. I hear his shoes tapping closer to me and before i know it, he’s standing beside me. “What’s this?” he asks, looking down at me as i kneel on the ground.

Quickly, i stand up from the floor, grabbing the gun from the drawer so he can't grab it first. His eyes jump down to the gun in my hand. “Why do you have this?” i ask, my voice shaking with fear.

“Darling, just give it back to me. You don’t want to hurt yourself,” he says, taking a slow step towards me. I raise the gun, pointing it at him. My hand shakes and i find it hard to calm myself. “Why do you have a gun, James?” i ask, raising my voice.

He subtly glares at me, the scrutiny of his stare failing to make my fear cease. He takes another step towards me, causing the tip of the barrel to press into his chest. “Put the gun down,” he advises.

I shake my head, my eyes moving down to where the gun makes contact with his chest. He uses this moment of distraction to grab my arm and pull me into his chest. He locks me against him with his arm as his other hand holds the gun he had snatched from me.

A whimper of fear leaves my lips as i feel the tip of the gun pressed against my forehead. My back stays pulled tight to his chest and i’m completely and utterly stuck in his grip. “You always forget who makes the decisions, Florence,” he says with a quiet and almost maniac chuckle.

“I say to drop the gun and you better be more than willing to drop the damn gun,” he draws his words out enunciating to make his point loud and clear. “Apologize to me for the inconvenience of you being nosy,”

I stay quiet, too frozen in amber to move. He cocks the gun and i try to recoil from it but he holds my head still. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for him to shoot me and get it over with. “I tried,” he says with a heavy sigh before pulling the trigger.

But nothing.

He laughs, somehow enjoying how afraid i was. “Guns hold weight when they’re loaded, my angel. This gun is light as a feather,” he critiques, clicking his tongue as he lets go of me. A tear rolls down my cheeks as i turn to face him.

He carelessly tosses the gun onto his desk, straightening out his suit. His eyes finally fall on me, noticing my tears and frowning. “You thought i was going to kill you,” he says as more of a statement.

I refuse to look at him, wiping my tears away. “And you were going to let me,” he adds on, walking to where i stand against his desk. He strokes my hair, ignoring the way i flinched away from him.

“Words are meaningless and forgettable. What you just showed me… what you just did? Told me everything i needed to know,” he speaks softly, his lips grazing over mine. “What do you mean?” i ask, my voice merely a shaky whisper.

A smile spreads on his lips, an indeterminable look on his face. “What do you think i mean?” he questions but i knew it was rhetorical by the way he said it. James steps back from me, grabbing what i now know is an empty gun.

“You should get some sleep. I don’t need my darling tired,” he says almost patronizingly. I quickly walk away from him, going to leave the room when he stops me. “I don’t want you out of my sight. You can stay in here tonight,” he says flatly, not even looking up at me.

I stare at him, wanting him to at least look at me. “Why?” i question. He keeps his head down, lighting a cigarette as he flips through papers. “Because i know you want to stay here tonight so i’m giving you an excuse to,” he states.

He was right. This man was insane and crazy. But i think i really, really like him. More than i should and more than i want.

I just nod obediently, finally gaining his attention as i walk over to his bed. He stands from his desk, walking up to me. “I thought you liked to sleep naked,” he teases, a clear intention in his mind.

Too afraid to object, i let him take off the dress i wear, leaving me in just my panties as the fabric of the dress falls to the ground. He runs his hand over my collar bone, pressing a soft kiss to a dark bruise before letting his hands fall down to my panties and takes them off.

His eyes trail back up to mine, a devilish look in them. He kisses me softly, his lips tender against mine. I kiss back, almost forgetting about what he did to me not even five minutes ago. He pulls back, pushing some hair behind my ear.

“Goodnight, Florence,” he says, kissing my forehead before turning and walking back to his desk. I get into his bed, pulling the covers over my naked body. I thank the lord i was tired enough to pass out quickly.

-

The next morning i woke up to people talking.

“When the door is closed, you are not permitted to come in unless you knock!” i hear James’ voice whisper-scream to whoever he was speaking to. “I apologize, Mr. March. It’ll never happen again,” Ms. Evers voice sounds back, a sort of fear in her tone.

I stay still, pretending to be asleep. It suddenly hits me in a horrifying moment that last night i had gone to sleep naked. And in the heat of the night, i had pushed all of the blankets off of me.

“This would be where you leave,” James tells Evers in an irritated tone. “Yes, Mr. March,” she replies shakily before rushing off and out of the room. The door opens and closes, signifying her leaving.

James sits down on the bed beside me, running his hand down my arm. I keep up the ‘I’m Asleep’ facade as his hand runs over my body. I’m not sure if he’s aware i’m awake but i hope he’s not.

His thumb runs over my nipple, making me tense. He chuckles softly. “I knew you were awake,” he says, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I roll over, facing James. “You’re very beautiful,” he compliments, his eyes studying my face.

I blush, pressing my lips to hide my smile. “Don’t do that. I already know you’re trying to smile,” he says, placing his hand on my cheek. “You act like you know everything about me,” i reply, moving in close so our bodies were touching. He wears only pants, the warm skin of his chest pushed against mine.

“Oh, because i do,” he assures, a grin on his lips. I roll my eyes playfully, placing my hand on his chest. “What’s my favorite color?” i ask, putting his knowledge to the test. “To take a wild guess, i’d say yellow. You’re always wearing it,” he responds, his thumb rubbing circles on my cheek.

“My favorite book?”

“The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath or The Great Gatsby,”

“You are good,” i say, defeated by his two completely correct answers. I’d never be able to choose between those two books as my favorite. He just grins, the compliment going right to his ego.

“I think you should go talk with your friends,” he suggests, a weird tone in his voice. “Why?” i ask, not hating the idea but wanting to know why he brought it up. “I want them to know you’re safe. There are already enough rumors going around about who i’m with,”

I nod, biting on the inside of my cheek. He kisses me, his free hand landing on the curve of my ass. I smile into the kiss, pushing up against him even more. “Go get ready. It’s already eleven,” he tells me.

“Yes, sir,” i say teasingly as i get out of the bed, pulling my dress on before leaving his room and going back to mine.


	11. Love is a Parallax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Well then, if we agree, it is not odd  
> that one man's devil is another's god  
>  or that the solar spectrum is  
> a multitude of shaded grays; suspense  
> on the quicksands of ambivalence  
>  is our life's whole nemesis.

Sitting at a table at Pop’s Diner, i wait for Margot to arrive.

Only a minute after the set time, she sits down at the table. “Florence. It’s been all too long. How are you?” she starts, a smile on her red lips. “I’ve been really good actually. How are you?” i say in response.

“Good. I have another acting gig coming up,” she says as a waiter comes to take our order. “What would you ladies like today?” the man asks with a charming smile. “Two vanilla shakes and an order of fries, please,” Margot orders, a flirtatious look on his face.

“Comin’ right up,” he says before walking off. Margot turns back to me after watching the man walk off, a wide-eyed look on her face. “Hot,” she comments. I roll my eyes, looking out the window beside us.

“Do you have anybody? Actually, where have you been? I’ve been by your apartment a few times and you’re never there,” she says, her brows furrowed.

“I have something kind of big but you have to promise not to tell anyone because he wants it to be a secret. Deal?”

“Deal,”

“I have a... relationship, you could say, with James March,”

Her mouth opens and she gasps dramatically. “The owner of the Cortez? You’re lying,” she chuckles incredulously. “Nope. He asked me to stay with him for the summer at his hotel and that’s where i’ve been,” i explain as the waiter comes back with our shakes and fries.

“Is he good?” She questions, sipping at her milkshake. “Good at what?” i retort, trying to fight the smile on my lips. “Is he a good person? Kind, generous, maybe even good at sex,” she elaborates, hinting very obviously at what she wants to hear.

“You’re disgusting,” i dismiss, reaching to grab some fries. “Can you at least give me some sort of answer?” she edges even more, desperate to get somewhere.

“He’s… good,” is all i offer to say. She huffs, irritated with my vagueness. “Thank you for nothing,” she replies sarcastically.

We spend the rest of the afternoon catching up. She leaves a bit before four, saying she had a date with some producer who promised her a role in a new movie. We part ways and i decide to just stroll mindlessly on the street in the heat of a July evening.

The sun falls from the skyline and i decide i should get back to the Cortez before it became too dark. Walking into the fancy hotel, i head up to my penthouse. I open the door, only to be met with James sitting on the couch.

“Darling. I was starting to worry. You’ve been gone so long,” he says, standing up to greet me. He kisses my cheek, his hand resting on the small of my back. “After meeting with Margot, i just explored,” i tell him, looking up into his eyes.

“You must be tired,” he says, pushing some hair out of my face. I simply nod, appreciating his kindness. “Come. Let me draw you a bath,” he leads me up to the bathroom, walking over to the large and beautiful tub and running the water.

Putting bubbles in the bath, i pull off my clothes and get into the warm water. James follows, getting into the tub behind me. I lay against his chest, the bubbles covering up my body. His hand rests on my thigh, his finger tracing small patterns and circles onto my skin.

A content sigh leaves my lips as my eyes fall shut. “What did you tell your friend?” he asks, his lips next to my ear. “I told her everything. But i trust her,” i tell him, my hand resting on top of his under the water.

“I hope that’s true,” he comments, using his free hand to play with my hair. “Why do you want us to be such a secret?” i ask in return.

“People like to ruin things. The moment we leave our haven together, people will make sure we fall apart,” he explains. I didn’t want to hate it. I wanted to be okay with the fact we had to be together in private.

It has been good the past month. Everything works and i do believe this hotel is like our haven where we can be together without pressure. But was i truly okay with living a lie?

“You’re right,” i concede after a moment of silence. He senses the tone of my voice and sighs softly. “It is not ideal but i promise i’m not any less loyal just because we are a private affair,” he comforts, pressing a soft kiss to the back of my neck as he sweeps my hair off to the side.

I hum quietly, my eyes closed as i rest my head back onto his shoulder. I look up at him through my lashes, seeing the subtle frown on his face. I lace my fingers with his, appreciating this moment.

And for a moment, everything was okay.

-

“You’re saying you’ve never played Gin?” James asks me as i sit on the fire escape outside of his window. I shake my head, looking at him as he sits on the couch right beside the window. It was ungodly hot today and the air conditioner wasn’t cutting it.

“Nobody ever taught me,” i excuse, leaning over the railing of the rickety fire escape to see all the people below us. “You must let me teach you,” he suggests, standing from the couch and grabbing my hand to pull me back into the hotel room.

He grabs a deck of cards before sitting down at the table. I sit opposite of him, watching as he deals out the cards. After we both have ten cards, he explains the rules of Gin.

“That’s easy,” i say, starting the game. He studies my face the entire time, but i try to keep my face blank and void of emotion. He was pretty good. We both had about the same amount of runs. But i had more than him.

I place down a king of hearts and i can see his face light up. I quickly know where i messed up. “Gin,” he says cockily as he picks up the run of matches that consisted of a ten,a jack, a queen, and the king of hearts i head set down.

Once collecting the run, he discards his final card and ends the game. “That’s not fair. I didn’t see the other cards in the deck,” i protest, knowing he had now won by a landslide. “Perhaps you should pay more attention, then, my love,” he tsks, looking up to me.

“How many points do you have now?” i ask, bitterness in my voice. “One hundred seventy. I don’t suppose you beat me?” he teases, making me roll my eyes. I set aside all of the cards i had left over, deducting the points as i do so.

“One hundred,” i say under my breath as i gather my cards up. He smiles proudly, not even trying to hide his smug cockiness. “Don’t be a sore loser,” he advises, reaching out for my cards. I let him take them before standing from the table.

I walk over to where he sits, taking his distraction by shuffling the cards to ruffle up his hair. He absolutely hated when his hair was messed up. His eyes snap up to mine, a concealed grin pulling at his lips as he glares at me.

“Don’t be a sore loser,” i mock him, the phrase not entirely making sense in this situation. He scoffs, looking back down to the cards as i go back to my chair. “I don’t trust you with the cards. Let me shuffle and deal,” i say, extending my hand.

He looks at me for a second before giving it, placing the deck in my hand. “If i win, you have to do whatever i want,” he counters. I glance up at him, decking to agree.

“You won't,”

-

He won.

Tears brim my eyes as James denies me of my orgasm. I lay back on the table, my legs wrapped around his waist as he repeatedly rails into me, his fingers digging deep into my waist to keep my steady.

My moans were louder than i’d like to admit. The intense stimulation of his never ending edging making my entire body vibrate with pleasure. “P-Please,” i beg softly, my voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

A smile spreads on his lips as he takes in my disheveled state. My messy hair, my red cheeks, the tears that paint my skin, even all of the day old bruises and marks that litter my neck and chest.

I push my hips against his, a silent cry leaving my lips as his rough pace becomes deeper and faster. I could feel how deep he was reaching in me, the tip of his dick pushing out through my lower abdomen.

“You think you deserve it?” he taunts, running his hand up my chest and squeezing at my breast. I nod eagerly, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision. I could feel how wet i was. It was borderline embarrassing.

He finally allows me to orgasm. The pleasure blinding after being denied an orgasm for so long. My back arches and i pull myself closer to him, his body heat comforting as my walls contract around his dick.

His orgasm follows, filling me up with his cum as always. A shiver runs through my spine as he holds me to his chest, soft pants leaving his lips as he calms himself. His lips press gentle kisses under my jaw, the gesture making my heart flutter.

I run my fingers through his hair, my heart beat slowly decreasing as he holds me. With his lips next to my ear, he mutters the words i never expected.

“I love you,”

And i feel my heart drop once again.


	12. Poppies in July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little poppies, little hell flames,  
> Do you do no harm?
> 
> You flicker. I cannot touch you.  
> I put my hands among the flames. Nothing burns

It was easy to ignore.

I don’t think James expected me to say it back to him. Which was a relief. I didn’t want to lie to him about my feelings. Sure, i really, really like him. But do i love him?

The word ‘love’ is such a huge commitment. And with me leaving at the end of the summer, i wasn’t sure if it was a smart move to get so tied up here until i was done with my studies in Paris.

James doesn’t care. At least, i don’t think he does. He hasn’t even brought up the topic of his confession or how i hadn’t replied to him when he said it. We just kind of moved on.

It was now mid-July, and our time was going by quicker than i would ever have liked.

I lay on James’ chest, reading Lewis Carroll’s ‘Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland’. He plays with my hair, making a sad attempt at braiding it before ultimately giving up and going back to just running his fingers through it.

Since it was late at night, it had cooled down only a bit. I wear a thin tank top and my underwear, wearing less clothing than usual so i’m not as hot. James wears just his boxers, his skin warm to the touch.

He has a very nice body. Toned abs and arms. His skin was beautifully flawless. He was just purely perfect. In fact, i couldn’t think of a single flaw about him.

“What do you want to do with yourself after Paris?” he questions, breaking the silence. I close my book, rolling over so that i’m facing him. “I want to make a name for myself. I want to be famous,” i say, a small smile on my lips as i run my fingernails lightly down his chest.

“I’m sure that wouldn’t be difficult,” he says with a kind smile, his hand running down my cheek and holding my face. “You’ll be the next Gloria Swanson. Even bigger,”

A blush spreads on my cheeks at the compliment. Gloria was huge. She’s rich, famous, and beautiful. Saying i’d be bigger than her was the best compliment he could’ve given me.

Moments like these had me contemplating replying to his confession.

“You’re just trying to get me to say that i love you back,” i say, deciding to bring it up since it needed to be talked about. He shakes his head, a slight frown on his lips. “I would never. I suppose i said it too early but i would like you to be aware of my feelings for you,”

I knew James was the type of man to fall quick and fall hard. He clearly had a soft spot that only i have seen. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just not the best thing, either.

“But when i go to Paris, you’ll have plenty of other women who would love to cater to you,” i counter, subconsciously leaning into his touch on my cheek.

“You act as if i’m not entirely entranced by you, Florence,” he states simply. “The idea of you leaving for months is just dreadful. But there’s no way i’d be able to forget you like that,” he rubs his thumb over my cheek, his beautiful eyes studying my expression.

“Well, now you make me feel bad for leaving,” i comment with a weak chuckle.

“Don’t be. You gave to life your life to the fullest. You’re still young. And you know i’ll always be here, ready for you when you decide to return to normalcy,”

“But what if you aren’t?”

“You have to trust me here, darling,” he assures. “You’re the first woman i’ve ever met who makes me feel these sort of feelings. Why would i ever give you up so easily?”

I sigh, resting my head down on his bare chest. He presses a kiss to the top of my head, his hand running down my back. He was right. James was always right. I still felt a bit insecure, though. I didn’t want to leave and lose him.

“You’re right,” i reply. “I’m still going to miss you,”

“I know, my love. I know,”

-

I sit at the hidden bar at the pool, a martini in my hand as i chat with the bartender. Her name was Eleanor and she has seen the world. Even Paris. I just wanted to know how it was for when i go.

A man sits down beside me, clearly eyeing me down. “What’s a pretty lady doing drinking alone?” he chooses to say, a smile on his lips. “Who says i need a drinking partner?” i say just to be nice.

He just shrugs, ordering himself a drink. “I’ll pay you to come up to my room,” he says, completely throwing me off guard. I look at him with furrowed brows. “What?” i ask, offense evident in my voice.

“I figured you were a prostitute. You don’t look rich enough to actually be here at the Cortez,” he reasons, getting his drink from Eleanor. “I’m not a--”

“Darling,” James’ voice says from beside me, startling me. It was such a relief to me that he was here. The man turns to face him as well, his eyes scanning up and down James as he does the same to this clearly rude guy.

“I thought you were back in our room but it appears not,” he states, helping me get out of this situation. “Who’re you?” the man asks with an annoyed tone. James looks over to him, his dark eyes shooting daggers.

“Somebody you’ll never be,” he insults lowly before grabbing my hand. “Come,” he says, smiling at me and going back to ignoring the man. His smile was anything but sweet. I get practically pulled up to his room, his grip of my arm taut and brutal.

When we finally reach his room, he pushes me into it and slams the door behind us. I stumble into the room, my eyes looking up to meet his. He was absolutely fuming. “Why are you being like this?” i ask, keeping a good distance from him.

“I don’t enjoy it when other men think they can just take what i own,” he says, clearly trying to suppress his anger. I cross my arms over my chest, my eyes reluctant to meet his. “I will not tolerate these disgusting men who prey on you. Especially when you deserve much better than to be degraded by the compliments of a miscreant,”

I stay silent, almost afraid to respond to his ramblings. He notices this huffing loudly before taking a swift stride and ending in front of me, his hand gripping my jaw and forcing me to look at him. I whimper, angrily shooting my eyes up at him.

“I thought we’ve established my ownership over you, my angel,” he said ‘my angel’ with a sickeningly evil smile and a softer voice that made my stomach churn. I swallow thickly, struggling against his grip.

But do i even want him to stop touching me?

“When i say that i don’t like something, you conform to that critique. And why would you do that?” he asks me, wanting to know i understand what he’s saying. “Because you own me,” i choke out, oddly hypnotized by his eyes and the way he stares down at me.

“Good girl,” he praises, his grip loosening ever so slightly on my jaw. I shift in my place, the praise making my heart flutter in the most unholy of ways. “Now, go put on something pretty for me. I have work to attend to,”

He lets go of me, causing me to lose my balance. He walks out of the room, paying no further mind to me. No matter how rude or even borderline abusive that conversation may have seemed, i still put on a nice set of lingerie and wait for James to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps, i do not condone toxic relationships, i'm fitting into James' narrative from the show and building off of that :)


	13. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy, I have had to kill you.  
> You died before I had time—-  
> Marble-heavy, a bag full of God,  
> Ghastly statue with one gray toe  
> Big as a Frisco seal

James was off on some work thing, leaving me all alone in his room.

I knew there was a suspiciously empty gun in his desk, but part of me wanted to know more. As a record played softly in the background, I push around the contents of his desk. I found a few baggies of coke, pocketing one of them.

Making sure everything was back in its initial position, I sit down on his couch and grab the silver platter off the coffee table and rest it on my lap. Dumping a little bit out, I grab the razor and cut it up some more, organizing it into lines.

Leaning down, I snort up all of the fine white powder. Sitting back up, I rub my nose, my eyes scanning the room.

After a few short minutes, I can feel it start to kick in.

I lay back on the couch, letting the feeling of euphoria run through my veins. My fingers trace the bruises on my skin, resting in the outline of where James’ prints were burnt into my skin. Even being apart for thirty minutes, I found myself longing for him.

To smell his expensive perfume or the specific brand of cigarettes because he refused to smoke anything else. Feeling his warm hand on my skin. Just knowing he was around comforted me.

I have no clue how I’ll make it through being away for so long.

-

It was nighttime and my thoughts had been racing the whole day.

I needed to do something. Something to put my mind at ease. That something had always been praying. When i was younger, it was the only thing that brought me consolation. I knew it wouldn’t work. Why would a God care about my stupid little problems?

Praying was one of those things i did just in case. It was more of a vent session if anything.

Getting on my knees, i set my elbows on my bed and close my eyes. I do what i have to do, praying to whatever God there may be to help me.

Unlucky for me, the loud slam of my bedroom door knocked me out of my thoughts.

My eyes open and i see James standing at the doorway, pure anger in his eyes. He had been on edge lately for some reason. Getting angry at every little thing. Were these his true colors? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were.

“James. I can explain--”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t dare to interrupt your useless, pitiful acts,” he glares at me, his words making my brows furrow. “I just don’t seem to comprehend how you think talking to yourself will solve your problems,”

I stand from the ground, nervously eyeing James as his hand grips at his cane and his jaw clenches. “That was the first time i’ve done it in a while. I wouldn’t lie to you,” i try to justify, but it just sounds like a sloppy excuse.

He takes a few steps so he’s closer to me, his eyes studying my face. He reaches out his hand, ghosting his fingers down my cheek. “You don’t need to pray to some random God when i’m right here, Florence,” he states.

“I am your God. I am your savior, my love,” he lowers his tone, speaking in a seductive voice that had my breathing erratic and out of rhythm. I look up at him through my lashes, trying to hide the panic inside of me.

“Why do you control me like this?” i ask, the reaction on his face scaring me. He looked offended by my words. Offended and mad. His eyes got darker, if that was even possible. “What did you just say to me?” he inquired, my words taking him by shock.

“You act like i’m some child on a leash. You act like i can’t think for myself,” i explain, trying to pretend i’m confident in my words. I’m not. He chuckles quietly, an amused but still very angry expression on his face.

“That’s rich,” he comments. “You let me control you because you clearly enjoy it. Not to mention the fact that i’m not even sure if you truly can think for yourself,” he degrades with a smirk. I fight back tears. Not tears of sadness, but of frustration.

My father used to call me a crybaby because when in conflicts or arguments, i’d tear up.

“I can,” i argue. He cocks an eyebrow, not buying my bluff for even a second. “Oh, darling…” he trails off, his eyes briefly scanning my face. “We must be aware of our limits and weaknesses. And quite frankly, lying and being independent are yours,”

“You’re so mean, James,” i scoff, swallowing thickly. Just speaking was becoming difficult. “I’m just honest, dear. And you love it,” he keeps acting all high and mighty, making me even angrier than before.

“I do not need you,”

“You do. You’re worthless without me. Who would you even be if not for me? Nobody,” he diminishes. I slap him. Before i could even think, my hand stung and his head was abruptly turned to the side. I could already see the red mark on his cheek.

He finally looks back to me, a mix of rage and shock in his dark eyes. Before he can speak, i run out of the room, sprinting as quick as i could down the halls and to the stairwell so i could get down to the base floor.

I get to the pool that was closed since it’s around midnight. I sit in one of the chairs at the poolside, the room only illuminated with dull yellow lights.

Staring up at the ceiling, i blink back tears. The fight didn’t seem like a big deal, i know. But it was the only fight i’ve ever had with him and i don’t know if our relationship is stable enough to sustain a fight.

Hell, it isn’t stable enough to be in public together. Why would i think we’d survive a fight even as juvenile as this?

About an hour had passed before i heard the door creak open. I ignore it, knowing that it was James but not caring. His steps come closer to me, stopping beside me. I continue to refuse to look at him, my eyes averted from his gaze.

“I suppose i lost my temper earlier,” he starts. I look over, glaring up at him. “You have a very bad temper, then,” i counter, my arms crossed over my chest. He presses his lips together, not being able to object to my statement.

“I just want to protect you. Sometimes i feel as though controlling you and protecting you are the same. But i realize they are not,” he confesses with a heavy sigh.

“Why would you want to protect me?” i ask, looking up at him.

“I see that look on your face, Florence. You look like a kitten exploring the world for the first time. The demons of the world just want to take you and groom you into a disgusting perspective. I want to make sure nobody ruins you,” he says, reaching down and pushing some hair out of my face.

“I’ve been doing fine for twenty-four years. I don’t need you,” i argue weakly, looking up at him as if he were some sort of God. I don’t need him. That’s true. But i really, really want him.

“Yes, you have, dear. But it’s always good to have a man behind you to hold you at night and tell you how beautiful you are,” he replies, sitting beside me on the lounge chair. His hand rests on my thigh, his eyes admiring my face as we’re only inches apart again.

I could just feel myself melting already. Completely ready to forgive him and forget this ever happened. He often had that effect on me.

He rests his other hand on my cheek, his head tilted to the side in a kind way. “I love you, Florence. I don’t understand why you can’t accept that,” he tells me. I bite my lip, lost in the captivating color of his eyes.

James accepts my silence, only a small frown on his lips at the fact that i am still not replying to his confession. He pulls me into a hug instead, letting my head rest on his chest as he holds me tight.

Maybe i do love him.


	14. Song for a Revolutionary Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then hurl the bare world like a bluegreen ball  
> back into the holocaust  
> to burn away the humbug rust  
> and again together begin it all.

A few days had passed and i was startled awake by the door to James’ room flying open.

“We should go public,” i hear him say as i sit up in bed, rubbing my tired eyes. “Huh?” is all i manage to say, still half awake. He sits down at the edge of the bed, his hand resting on my leg. “I’m not going to let the scavengers of this town ruin our happiness. Where is it you go every Friday?” he asks, his eyes on mine.

“The bookstore,” i reply hesitantly.

“Let me take you there. We’ll go to the finest restaurant for lunch,” he says with a smile. I run my fingers through my hair, my brows furrowed in confusion. It was too early for this. We’ve been hidden away in this hotel for coming up on two months and he’s just now bringing up leaving?

“Are you sure? I mean, as one of the richest men in Los Angeles right now, people will know you,” i warn, trying to reason with him. I’d love to go out with him but there were reasons that could be more of a hassle than fun.

“Just trust me, darling,” he assures, standing from the bed and kissing my forehead. “Be ready in fifteen minutes. Dress pretty,” and with that, he leaves the room. Where he goes when he isn’t in his room with me, i don’t know and i don’t care to know.

Getting out of bed, i head out of his room and up to my penthouse to get ready. I put on a dress and do up my hair before doing my makeup. Slipping on a pair of flats, i head out of my penthouse to meet James.

He sits in his room, waiting for me as i enter. “You look simply ravishing, my love,” he compliments as he stands. I just smile, letting him take my hand and lead me down to outside of the hotel where one of his cars sat.

This time, for the first time, there wasn’t a driver in the car.

He opens the passenger side door for me, closing it once i’m in before getting into the driver’s side. Starting the engine, we start down the road. His hand rests on my thigh, his finger tapping along to the music that plays.

I look out my window, reading all the signs to the storefronts and seeing all of the people who walk on the sidewalks. He pulls in front of the book store called ‘Boulevard Books’, the bookstore i always went to because i was good friends with the woman who ran it, Lucille.

We get out of the car, James keeps his arm snaked around my waist as we walk into the small shop. I see Lucille at the counter, her eyes briefly moving to James before greeting me. “Florence, the book you wanted came in. ‘The Age of Innocence’ or something,” she tells me while writing something down in her log.

“Thank you,” i reply with a kind smile. I lead him down one of the many aisles of books, heading to my favorite author’s section to see if any new books came in. “I must applaud you for reading so much. Books are rather boring,” James comments as i look through the shelves of books.

“That’s because you haven’t found the right book,” i counter, running my fingers over the spines of the books. “You have to read ‘Little Women’ and ‘The Great Gatsby’ before you die. If not, why did you even live?”

He chuckles, examining the spines of the books as well. “Maybe there are greater joys in life than reading a fictional text. Why pay attention to another reality when you’re living in a perfectly good one, now?” he argues, watching me as i pull a book from the shelf and read the back of it.

“Who said this reality was perfectly good?” i counter, glancing up at him. He just shrugs, his eyes roaming the store.

After not too long, we leave the bookshop. I had purchased ‘The Velveteen Rabbit’, ‘The Age of Innocence’ and ‘The Enchanted April’. Getting back into the car, i notice the time had hit eleven in the morning.

James turns to face me, his hand resting on the exposed skin of my thigh under my skirt. “Where to, my dear?” he asks, a smile on his lips. “Wanna see what’s playing at the cinema?” i suggest. He nods and starts the car, driving to the theater.

We spend the rest of our day in this sort of childlike amusement. Doing anything and everything we’ve missed out on these past months. We went and saw a rather boring film. Then went to the Santa Monica Pier to do run of the mill tourist things.

After living here for almost a year now, you’d think i would’ve gone to Santa Monica Pier.

Throughout the day, i had become accustomed to the occasional onlooker who seemed too invested in what James and i did. I still don’t understand why the socialites of Los Angeles care so much about who a rich man dates.

At the end of the day, we get back to the hotel and i was extremely exhausted. Laying down on James’ bed, i watch him as he pulls his belt out of his pants. A smile spreads on my lips as i watch him take off his shirt.

“I’m tired,” i complain, a playful tone in my voice. He unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off. “That’s fine. Just lay there and enjoy it,” he says as he gets on top of me, his hands going straight to my dress and pulling it off.

“Okay. Don’t expect me to moan or anything,” i joke. He chuckles, ignoring the comment as he promptly strips me naked. His lips roam down my chest and stomach, kissing and biting my skin in various places.

I exhale softly, my eyes closed as i relax. He runs his fingers through my slit, gauging how wet i already was. Which, to be fair, was already very wet. I could sense the smug smirk on his lips as he slowly pushed his fingers into me.

Arching my back in response, i close my eyes as i feel his fingers curl inside of me. His tongue makes contact with my clit, stimulating me further. My fingers thread through his hair, breathy moans falling from my lips.

It felt so good. Better than i could ever have imagined. He always felt amazing no matter what he did. He could be super brutal and rough and i’d still be crying with pleasure.

His fingers work me to an orgasm, my body shaking and convulsing with pleasure as his tongue circles my clit and his fingers curl inside of me. He lets me ride through my high, overstimulating me just the perfect amount.

Once he pulls back, i immediately get him back on top of me and kiss him deeply. He settles between my legs, his clothed bulge rubbing against my sensitive core. My hands run up and down his back, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He pulls back only briefly to remove his slacks and boxers. He lines back up with my entrance, his eyes on mine as he pushes into me. My eyes water, my mouth open in a silent moan as his hand lays on my cheek.

Creating a slow and sensual pace, i keep him pulled as close to me as possible. His skin was warm, welcoming me with comfort. His eyes were beautiful. The dark brown made me feel at home for the first time in years.

His hand holds my cheek as he thrusts in and out of me, not being too rough or too slow. I arch my back off the bed, furthering the contact of our skin.

“I love you,” i moan out, pants falling from my lips. A smile spreads on his lips, his free hand sliding down my body and holding my leg that’s positioned beside his waist.

“I love you so very much,” he replies, slowly pushing me closer and closer to an orgasm. “I love you more than i ever thought i could,” i confess, my hand placed on the back of his neck as i play with the hair there.

His lips graze mine, my eyes closing as i move my head to connect our lips. Kissing him, he brings me to my orgasm. His lips muffle my moans. Instead, the only noise being heard was the ever playing jazz music that added to this romantic moment.

He finishes soon after me, his eyes meeting mine as he pulls from the kiss. His hand runs down my leg, feeling every inch of skin as his eyes examine my face. Running his thumb over my lower lip, he kisses me softly.

“You’re the only woman i’ve ever loved,” he admits.

“You’re the only man i’ve truly loved,” i reply, keeping him pulled close to me. He smiles softly, his eyes scanning my face. He presses a kiss to my forehead before moving to lay beside me. He pulls me into his arms, letting me lay on his chest like usual.

His pale skin was warm and he smelt of fresh air and his cologne. Sometimes i wish i never committed to leaving for Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe I just wrote that but here we are. idk if this is too soon or not but this story is only gonna be 20 chapters and this is chap 14 so I think it's fine.


End file.
